Consequences of the Storm
by Kathleen Russell
Summary: “No!” Kitty screamed as she stood up and rushed over to Naomi and pushed Ebb out of the way as she grabbed the crying child. “She’s just a baby!”
1. The Storm

Gunsmoke 

Chapter 1

The Consequences of a Storm

Hello, once again, I am writing about my favorite western Couple. Matt Dillon and Kitty Russell. You will have to bare with me as this is really an odd story. I'm not even sure where I got this crazy idea from, but I am writing it anyway. Again, please forgive any errors. I think that this one may be a bit of a slow starter, but if you give it a chance, you may find it to be fair. This one is not rated Mature, there isn't much to it. But that's what I always say and the stories seem to become alive and create themselves. :) KR ps, Remember, all feedback is greatly appreciated.

Spoilers: There are no spoilers, but once again, it is a continuing saga of Hostage, or another view on the aftermath of the violence that occurred in Hostage.

Sitting at her desk, Kitty looked through her books, trying to get them straightened out as she had not been working on them for almost 2 months, and had no idea what her profits were if any. Business had been booming, but after her ordeal with Jude Bonner and his men, two months ago, she had put little time into the Long Branch. Her body shivered in fear as the image of Jude Bonner came to her mind. He was a big man. About six foot tall, a good 200 pounds of muscle. And brutal. As she sat there she remembered his words, "I won't lay a hand on you, but you will pay." He lied of course; he had been the first one to take her. Dragging her to his tent, as she desperately tried to fight and get away. He had slammed her down onto the cot, she had been tied to earlier and then took from her body, what he wanted and thought he was owed due to Virgil's death. Tears streamed down Kitty's face as she heard her own cries in her head as Jude Bonner was on top of her seeking his release.

A knock at the door startled Kitty out of her nightmare and she quickly swiped at the tears on her face.

"Miss Kitty, Miss Kitty, are you alright?" Sam said as he poked his head in the door just as Kitty stood and closed the book she had been working on.

"Yes, Sam, I'm fine. What is it?" She asked as she glanced back and smiled slightly for him, then turned back and began to pile the three books together. She took the metal box, which held the money from the Long Branch and closed it.

"Marshal Dillon and Festus are here, they said something about going to lunch and wanted you to join them." He said as she turned around to face him. It was at that moment, that she felt dizzy, her head seemed to swim, and she couldn't quite see straight. Leaning back against the desk, she steadied herself. "Miss Kitty?"

"I'm okay, Sam, just a bit of a headache. Tell the Marshal, I'll be out in a moment." She said looking up at him. Sam smiled at her and headed back into the bar, closing the door as he left.

Straightening up, Kitty gently placed the back of her hand on her forehead and then her cheek. The room seemed a bit warm to her, so some fresh air would probably do her good. Breathing deeply, she straightened up and steadied herself, with her hand on the edge of the desk. After a few moments, she headed out the door. Matt and Festus were leaning against the bar and had been joined by Doc Adams. Smiling, she came around the side of the bar to join her friends. The Saloon was empty except for a lone gambler in the corner playing solitaire. The day was too early for patrons to be buzzing about and she loved it when it was quiet. Mind you, she enjoyed the business too, but the mornings were usually quiet till about three or four in the afternoon and they'd start dragging themselves in. Except when the drovers were in town, and they'd be waiting at the doors as early as eight in the morning waiting to get in and get started on some drinking before they headed back out onto the prairie. She knew that the evening would bring in more money and she'd have to get her books straightened out, but for now, she wanted to sit, talk and laugh with a couple of good friends. Doc smiled at her as she stepped over to the bar.

"Well, good afternoon, pretty Lady, how would you like to accompany three lonely old men to lunch?" Doc said tipping his hat to Kitty. She smiled broadly at him.

"I would be honored, Kind Sir." She laughed as he held out his arm and gently wrapped her hands around his arm as Festus and Matt just stood there watching the two of them head for the door.

"Well, what are you two waiting for, and invitation, let's go." Doc said to the two men, who quickly followed behind him.

"Might as well face it, Festus," Matt began. "Doc always gets the girl." Kitty laughed at Matt as Festus pouted.

"Ole' scudder." He mumbled, not expecting Doc to be able to hear him.

"I may be old, but who has the beautiful redhead on his arm, aye? I don't see her with you. Nope, she knows a gentleman when she sees one." Doc teased.

"Alright you two, that'll be enough. We are going to have a nice quiet, polite lunch, or you can just turn around and take me back to the Long Branch." Kitty said scolding the two men.

"Won't be worth going to Del Monico's ifin' you ain't there to spruce up the place, Miss Kitty." Festus said as they stood on the boardwalk only a few feet from Del Monicos.

"Why Festus, you ole' flatterer." She looked up at Matt who was enjoying the playful banter.

"Well, gentlemen, shall we?" She said looking at Del Monicos. They smiled as Doc continued to lead her into the restaurant. As Kitty stepped down the one step into the restaurant, she stumbled. Doc's quick reflexes grasped her about the waist and Matt was by her side.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked her as she looked up and smiled.

"Sorry, Matt, new shoes." She said pulling the edge of her skirt away to show him the new black shoes she wore. He shook his head, knowing that Kitty liked to buy new shoes every few months, and she always had a heck of a time breaking them in and scuffing the bottoms so that they were not slippery.

As they sat down to eat, Matt pulled Kitty's chair out for her. Jim, the maitre d came over to the table and took their order. Kitty ordered the chicken soup and tea. Doc proceeded to order steak and potatoes, and green beans. Matt and Festus did the same. The only difference was the fact that Festus ordered his rare. They sat and chatted for a little while, waiting for their food. Soon the conversation was held off as the waiter brought their food to them. Kitty had ordered chicken soup and tea, while Doc, Festus and Matt had each ordered a big thick steak and potatoes and green beans. Kitty smiled to herself as the food was set down in front of each of them and they began cutting away at their meat. She was perfectly fine until she saw the red meat and the red juices flowing into Festus's platter. She felt her head spinning and her stomach lurched. Doc noticed that she seemed to be a little flushed in the cheeks.

"Kitty, are you alright?" He asked gently touching her hand on the table. She had closed her eyes for a moment as not to see what Festus was eating, but the smell of the meat was making her feel even worse.

"I'm just not feeling too well right now, Doc. I think, maybe I should go back to the Long Branch to my room to lie down for a bit." She said, her eyes still closed.

By this time, both Matt and Festus had stopped to see what was wrong. "I'll walk you back, Kitty." Matt said setting down his napkin.

"No! No! you stay here and enjoy your lunch. I'm just gonna go lie down for a bit." She said, as Doc stood and pulled her chair out as she stood. As she stood up, she felt the room spin about her and steadied herself by leaning slightly forward on the table. Matt gently grasped her arm, and as she looked up at him, the color drained from her face. Her vision seemed to close in on her again as if she had entered a tunnel and was rapidly closing, as her eyes rolled back. Matt quickly grabbed her about the waist as her body went limp. He lifted her into his strong arms, her tiny form cradled against his chest.

The room was suddenly filled with silent concern for Kitty. Every one of them knowing what price she had paid for being the Marshal's woman. To many, it was too high a price, one that would have made the weak at heart turn tail and run. But she didn't. She couldn't because she loved him so much. He was a part of her soul as he was part of hers.

"Matt, get her up to my office, I'll take a look at her." He said grabbing his hat. Festus grabbed his hat and Matt's and they followed the big lawman out of Del Monicos and to Doc's office.

Doc held the door opened as Matt carried an unconscious Kitty into the office and gently laid her down on the examining table. Matt leaned over Kitty, she looked so pale and he gently caressed her cheek with his hand. After a few seconds, he felt Doc gently nudge his arm and stepped aside for him so he could examine her. Doc began to unbutton her top, when he realized Matt was still standing there. Turning around, he went over to the cabinet, poured Matt a shot of whiskey and shoved him out the door, to the landing where Festus stood waiting as well.

Matt stood on the landing; Festus sat on the step, with his hat in his hands as they waited for Doc. The whiskey had long gone been downed by Matt and he leaned over the railing nervously waiting for some kind of word from Doc. Though it had in fact only been about twenty minutes, to him and Festus, it felt like an eternity.

Kitty sat on the table. Doc walked over to the cabinet and poured Kitty a small glass of whiskey. He walks over to her. She seemed to stare ahead as the tears began to fall. He held out the glass but she did not move to take it. He gently takes her hand, and she looked down as he handed her the glass of whiskey.

"Here, drink this, it'll help." He said. He watched as she sipped the whiskey and began to cry. Doc took the glass and set it down on the table, then gently put his arms around her and pulled her close, allowing her to cry. "Shoooo, it's alright, it's gonna be alright."

"I can't do this, Doc! I can't do this. How do I tell Matt, that the man that raped _his_ woman, also fathered a child?" The tears came in full-force as she cried, her head lying on Doc's shoulder as his hands gently caressed her back.

TBC


	2. What Child is This

Gunsmoke 

Chapter 2

What Child is This?

Spoilers: There are no spoilers, but once again, it is a continuing saga of Hostage, or another view on the aftermath of the violence that occurred in Hostage.

Again, I need to remind you that this story is really odd. I don't know where it came from. It's like following the yellow brick road. Please forgive any mistakes. I tried to take my time with this, but I needed to get this out. Oh, and by the way, the weird stuff is yet to begin. KR

And so it begins….

Doc watched as Kitty stood by his examining table. She stood facing the door, trying to decide what to do.

"You're gonna have to tell him sooner or later, Kitty." He said scratching his head as he looked over her. She lifted her head, her eyes closed tightly, as the tears continued to fall. "No matter what, know that that big galoot out there loves you with all his heart."

Kitty looked at him and his heart broke in two. He could see so much sadness and confusion in her blue eyes. He didn't know what else he could do to help her. His friend, whom he loved with all his heart and soul, was in need of a miracle. One that he wished

To God he could have provided her with. But she was indeed pregnant. And most likely, it was Bonner's child. Lord knows, Matt and Kitty had been together for eighteen years, and no child was born to them even though they were careful, but Doc suspected that Matt was left sterile after that bout of smallpox when he was just 26 years old. Kitty hadn't known about the illness, she came to Dodge some two years later. But here he stood watching her trying to deal with this news.

"Doc, will you please send Matt in here, I need to speak with him for a bit." She looked at him and he smiled. Trying to convey his support in that smile, but only succeeding in letting her know that he was feeling pity for her. Kitty tried to muster up a smile, but she felt so numb. Her mind felt like mud and she wasn't even sure that she'd be able to say anything to Matt. How was she going to tell the man she loved, that she was carrying another man's child? Doc nodded and slowly headed for the door. He turned back to see her move to lean against the edge of the table. Lifting his chin, he smiled slightly then prayed that all would be alright as he walked out of his office.

"Doc?" Matt asked, as soon as the door closed. He and Festus had stayed at the top of the stairs on the landing, waiting for Doc to finish with Kitty.

"Go on in, Matt, Kitty wants to talk to you." He said trying not to sound so solemn. But Doc knew that he couldn't hide the pain and fear in his voice. He could see it in Matt's eyes, when they lit up with alarm. Matt slowly reached out for the doorknob, turned it and entered Doc's office.

When Kitty looked up, Matt was standing only two to three feet away. She couldn't hold back the tears, and suddenly it was like a downpour as the tears fell. Matt immediately wrapped her in his arms. Her face pressed into his chest as her body shook with the fear of what could possibly happen. He was a big man. The U.S. Marshal in Kansas and this would probably hurt his pride and she knew that would not be good. Maybe, she could just tell him she was sick and needed to go away for a while, but she knew that wouldn't work either, because he'd follow her no matter where she went. What had she done wrong to deserve this. Why did Jude Bonner ever have to come along, for that matter, she should have stayed hidden in her bedroom, instead of confronting him. Damn her, for her honor and compassion and damn those three for putting themselves at risk. Damn the whole world for what it had done to her. She felt so angry, so scared and even in his big strong arms, she felt so alone.

His strong arms tightened around her as his big hands gently began to rub her back, up and down, trying to soothe away whatever it was she was feeling. Seeing her hurting like this scared him. No, it terrified him. He knew what was to come. He wasn't a stupid man. One thing he had learned about Kitty, was that she loved him completely. So completely and thoroughly that she never lied to him. He also learned a great deal about her body. What she liked and disliked when making love. What she craved during these love making sessions, and when certain things were going on with her body, like a woman's time of the month, he knew to stay out of her way the first few days, she usually had quite a temper and everything seemed to bother her. From his snoring, to his reading habits, everything bothered her. He couldn't fault her, he understood what she went through when it was her time. He had gotten the nerve up to ask her about it. Kitty was more than happy to tell him if it meant he would be more understanding and more forgiving when it came. And he was. He always gave her room, and time to relax and be by herself. He noticed the subtle changes in her body about a week ago. Her breast seemed more tender when he caressed them during love-making, and they seemed swollen.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong, Kitty?" He asked holding on to her.

"No!" She mumbled into his chest.

"Why not?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

"Because you'll hate me!" She said keeping her face hidden in his chest. Matt gently pushed her back so he could look into her eyes. But she would not look up at him, her head was down as she tried to hide the shame she felt.

"I could never hate you, Kitty, please look at me and tell me what's wrong?" He pleaded, but all she did was shake her head no. "Kitty, you're starting to scare me, please tell me."

"Matt, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She covered her face with her hands as he pulled her back into his embrace.

"What's wrong, why are you sorry?" He asked rubbing his big hands over her shoulders.

"I'm pregnant, Matt!" She said as she tried to push him away, but he would not let her go. "Please don't hate me, Matt. Please!"

"Hate you? God! Kitty…, this isn't your fault. I don't hate you! I could never hate you. I love you, more than you will ever know." He said cupping her face and forcing her to look into his blue eyes. She didn't see hate in them. Or any kind of doubt, only love for her. "I love you, Kitty."

He had thought his words would bring comfort, but what they brought was anger. Her eyes lit up and he saw the fire in them as her nostril flared slightly. "You love me? How can you still love me, knowing I'm carrying that bastard's child? That man raped me, beat me, then passed me around to his men like some common whore, for all I know it could be any one of those men, who fathered this child. Do you still love me now, Matt? Do you still love me knowing he had his hands on my body, knowing that he took what was yours? Do you still love me knowing he gave me a child that should have been yours?" She said angrily. How could he tell her he loved her when she felt so dirty. She didn't' want him to love her, she wanted him to hate her as much as she hated herself.

"Now everyone will know the truth about Kitty Russell, I'm just a common whore!" She yelled at him.

Grabbing her lower arms, he angrily pulled her to him. "Don't you ever say that again,

do you hear me? You want to hate someone, then hate me, it's my fault that they kidnapped you, it was my fault that he took from you, what _**is**_ mine. And make no doubt about it, you are still mine. You will always be mine. You are my life, my whole world, and I will always love you. Nothing he did to you could ever change the way I feel about you, do you hear me?" She didn't say anything as she hid her face by keeping her eyes down. Matt released her one arm and gently lifted her chin. "Kitty, look at me." She slowly batted her long lashes at his gentle words and slowly lifted her red eyes to him. Tears now fell down his own cheek. He placed her palm flat on his chest over his heart. "This heart of mine, beats for you. It knows no other love, nor has it ever known a love like you. You are my life, I love you." His words were not simple nor did they go unnoticed. She allowed her hand to feel the beat of his heart beneath his rising chest and she knew that she was home. She wasn't alone, not by a long shot. But this was not going to be easy. This was going to be very difficult and they both knew it. Reaching up with her free hand, she gently wiped the tear from his cheek with her thumb, then pulled her big man down towards her, as her warm, trembling lips caressed his. "We will get through this, I promise. We'll get married….."

"No!" She interrupted him as she pulled back from his grasp.

"What?" He said surprised.

"I said no, Matt, we are not getting married." She said as she crossed her arms over her breast.

"Why not?" He said running his hand through his curls. He was confused now, she didn't want to marry him, why not? His mind began to formulate an argument for any reason she could possibly throw at him.

"I won't marry you and have you raise another man's child, then hate me for the rest of your life. I won't do that to you. I can't." She said pleading with him.

"I don't understand, Kitty. I love you and you didn't ask me to raise this child, I'm telling you that I wanna marry you and _**we**_ will raise this baby together. I love you and I will love this child because it is a part of you. I will be a good father." He said stepping over to her, but Kitty dodged his arms and moved around him to stand by Doc's desk.

"No." She said simply. "I won't do it. I won't marry you because of this child." She said.

"Give me one good reason." He said to her as he leaned against the table.

"It's not your child. I won't make you live with my shame." She said as she turned and walked out of the Doc's office. She headed down the stairs and Doc and Festus watched her step down the last step. She said nothing as she slipped between them and headed back to the Long Branch. Doc looked up at the top landing, when Matt did not come out immediately, he climbed the steps to his office. Festus saw that Kitty was quickly heading into the Long Branch and he headed after her.

When Doc entered his office, Matt was sitting on his chair leaning forward, his head in his hands. "What happened, Matt?"

"I asked her to marry me." He said softly

"You what?" He said surprised.

"I love her, Doc. I wanna to be there for her. I wanna help her raise this child." He said looking up at him. "She said no, Doc. Kitty said no."

Doc said nothing as he pulled a glass from the cabinet and opened the bottle of brandy that still sat on his desk. He poured Matt a glass and he gulped down in one shot.

"Why'd she say no, Doc, why?" He said confused.

"I don't know, Matt, I think Kitty has some odd sense of honor that requires she bear the shame of what Bonner did to her, alone. She feels she has to bear this burden alone." He said scratching his chin.

"She said that, Doc, that she wouldn't make me bear her shame." He stands up and looks at the door. "I love her, Doc, more than words can say. She has been a royal thorn in my side from day one, and I love her. I even love that temper of hers." He smiles as he remembered back to a time when Kitty was much younger, she had actually gotten into a fight with a man, and attempted to scratch his eyes out when he had called her 'a no account whore.' Yes, she was a saloon girl, and she would talk to men, entice them to buy her a drink as well as themselves, but she did not sell her body to those men, or any other men for that matter. There was only one man she was interested in, but he always seemed too busy to bother with her. Smiling, he remembered, grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulders as he took her up the alley and the back stairs of the Long Branch, and gently deposited a very angry, very stubborn redhead. She hadn't even realized it was Matt and took a swing at him, clipping him in the jaw and actually leaving a slight bruise.

"Ooh, Oh, Matt, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." She said looking up into the laughing eyes of one very tall Marshal. That was the moment she fell in love with him. That was also the night she had lost her last boundaries of her childhood. At 19 years old, she became a woman, his woman. Just who seduced who wasn't quite clear, but they made love well into the night. As the morning light came in through the curtains, he opened his eyes and stared down at the woman in his arms. She lay on her belly, almost on top of him. The sheet was low around her hips and her naked breasts were pressed tight against his bare chest. He felt his morning erection stirring and his hands began to roam over her naked flesh. Before she was fully awake, he had her turned onto her back and pinned beneath him. She awoke with a gasp as he moved slowly into her. Her eyes flew opened as he was fully embedded within her tight sheath. She smiled at him as he looked down at her and began to move his hips, first in slow sensual motions. But the fire began to burn white hot and his hips thrust harder and faster into hers. Kitty pulled her knees up, until the soles of her feet where along side of his hips. She still felt that slight pinching, but that was something she would live with, her body was on fire and yearning for completion.

"Matt? Matt, where were you?" Doc said looking at him oddly.

"I was remembering that time that Tully Granier made the mistake of calling Kitty, well, let's just say he implied she was a working woman." Matt said.

"Yeah, I remember that, she busted his nose." Doc said scratching his head. "That woman has a mean right hook." They both laughed.

"Yes and a stubborn streak to go with it. I'm gonna get her to marry me, Doc. I don't know how, but if she thinks this was the end of it, she's mistaken. I'm not ready to let go." He smiled as he went back to the memory and heard her scream as his fingers danced over her woman's jewel. She had still be so sensitive from the previous night that within minutes, she was crying out her release, into his mouth as he covered hers to keep Belle from coming in. "Yep, that woman is in for a fight, Doc." He said putting his hat on and heading out the door.

**TBC**


	3. Love, Love, Love

Gunsmoke 

Chapter 3

The Consequences of a Storm

Spoilers: There are no spoilers, but once again, it is a continuing saga of Hostage, or another view on the aftermath of the violence that occurred in Hostage.

I have to apologize for taking so long getting back to this, but I've not been well. This damn flu bug is kicking my butt big time. This is a short chapter and it will more than likely be a week before I get back to this. This is the first time I've been out of bed in two days. And I've gotta work tomorrow, sick or not. So…..

On With the Show….

Doc smiled as Matt left his office. Yep, Kitty sure was in for a fight. And Matt was just the man to give her one helluva fight too. Smiling to himself, he placed the lid back on his brandy bottle and placed it back into his cabinet.

Kitty lay on her bed. The tears had finally stopped but she was scared. Here she was, 40 years old, and pregnant with some animal's child. As she lay her hand on the flat plane of her abdomen, she began to cry for the baby. What kind of life could there possibly be for a child of rape? She had known some women who worked the saloons and gotten pregnant. Many of the children were left to the orphanages. No matter how one tried to keep it anonymous, there was always the stigma of being the child of some whore. There was a soft tapping on the door, and Kitty knew by the gentleness that it was Matt. The softness of his knock brought a slight smile to her face. Sitting up, she climbed off of the bed and went over to the door. She took a deep breath before opening the door, to find her 6'6" tall cowboy standing there with his hat in his hands and his heart on his sleeve. She pulled him into the room and wrapped her arms around him. "Please, Matt, I don't wanna argue right now, please just hold me." She pleaded and he was lost in her words. He pushed the door closed with his foot and pulled her warm body against his. His arms wrapped around her back and hers wrapped around his waist. "I love you for wanting to do that for me, but right now, I just wanna lie down, and fall asleep in your arms." She said to him.

"I never have a problem holding you in my arms, Kitty." He swooped down and lifted her into his arms and carried her back over to the bed. He gently lays her down on the bed in the center then climbs in beside her and pulls her against his body. "Sleep my love. Sleep." He said as she buried her face into his chest.

There wasn't much she could do about the rumor mill. Lord knows, she was always one of its favorite victims. She had been linked to it since she came to Dodge at the tender age of sixteen. No one, not even Matt knew how young she really was. Even to this day, Matt never knew that the woman he loved, was actually just 15 years old when he met her, fell head over heals and even made love to her. She had painted herself up and got the job in the Long Branch hustling drinks for drovers, ranchers and such. On occasion she would deal cards. And she was fast. She was also extremely good at cheating, but when she set foot in Dodge, she decided to leave her father and her past behind her. She wasn't dealing from the bottom any longer. Now, some twenty-four years later, she was pregnant for the first time. And once again, she was at the top of the list of the rumor mill.

As she sat at the table in Matt's office, she thought the baby she was carrying. Here she was, almost 6 months along, and she had nearly ripped Nettie Mae's head off of her shoulders for the mean things she had said about her and the child. It wasn't so much what Nettie Mae had said about her that riled her so, but more or less what she had said about the child. And the one thing that had gotten her goat was Nettie Mae calling her Jude Bonner's woman. That was a bold faced lie and down right mean. She was so angry, she hadn't realized her actions, until she heard Nettie Mae cry for help. She didn't ask to be kidnapped and held for human ransom. She certainly didn't ask to be beaten, raped and passed around like some dime store harlot. But 'Jude Bonner's Woman,' not happening, she thought as she listened to Matt try and get to the bottom of what had occurred. She looked over at Nettie, as she gently laid her hand on her swollen belly and wanted to laugh. The woman looked as though she had been in a saloon fight. Kitty knew what they were like. She had seen a few of them a time or two, and to see Nettie standing there with that God forsaken ugly yellow feathered hat hanging off of her head and her sleeve torn almost off, well, the whole picture was just laughable. Trying to suppress her laughter, Kitty coughed and fidgeted in her seat, as Nettie continued to rant and rave.

"I'm telling you, Marshall that that woman is a menace." She said swatting the dangling feather out of her face. Festus coughed and rubbed his hand under his nose to stifle the laughter and had to walk away. He walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee and stared out the window trying to think of anything other than that ridiculous looking woman in the office. "You should lock her up. She's crazy!" She said looking over at Kitty, whose only response was to smile innocently up at her.

"Miss Thompkins, I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding." Matt started.

"A misunderstanding? That crazy woman attacked me. She tried to kill me." She said excitedly. "Her and that bastard child she carries need to be put away. Some place away from decent Christian folk." She said her viper tongue lashing out.

Kitty jumped up from her seat and attempted to go for her, but Matt grabbed Kitty by the wrists, from behind and crossed her arms over her belly, holding her tight against him.

"Let me go, Matt! Let me go!"

"Now Kitty, you need to calm down." He told her, his big hands holding her wrists that were gathered at her waist.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled at him. "I'm going to tear her apart!" She said desperately trying to pull from his strong grip. Festus had stepped in between the two women and pushed Nettie back into the corner. Kitty was filled with blind rage, she saw red and wanted to beat the tar out of Nettie. She didn't even know that she had kicked Festus three or four times in the shins.

"Calm down, woman!" Matt yelled from behind her.

"You take that back, Nettie, you take back those mean words or so help me, I'm gonna have a field day tearing you apart." Kitty yelled from Matt's grasp. He finally pulled her around and looked down at her.

"Stop!" He told her sternly. She looked up into his angry blue eyes. "You are not doing yourself or the baby any good." He spoke softly and she breathed heavily as she began to calm down. She sat back down and anxiously tapped her foot on the floor as she listened to Matt.

"Nettie, you need to calm down as well…" He started but Nettie became angry and let her words roll off her tongue without thinking.

"You need to keep that…that whore of yours under control, Marshal."

"Now you listen to me……" Kitty started but never finished. Ma Smalley had come in the door.

"Nettie Mae, you bess apologize to Miss Kitty right this moment." She demanded.

"Excuse me?" She said not quite understanding Ma.

"Marshal, I saw the whole thing. In fact, I was standing there before, Kitty arrived, Nettie was saying some awful things about Kitty. I don't know how Kitty held back as long as she did. Why, I would have slapped that sour face of hers a long time ago." Ma said in Kitty's defense.

"How dare you?" Nettie said as she stared at Ma.

"You've been spreading rumors again, Nettie, and you and that sewing circle should change your so called sewing club to a pack of vipers." She walked over to Kitty, who smiled slightly at her. "Kitty was provoked Marshal and if that woman prefers charges against Kitty, then I'm gonna prefer charges against her for…indecent exposure." She said looking at Nettie, whose top to buttons had been ripped off, and her blouse slightly opened.

"Miss Thompkins, you have every right to prefer charges against Miss Russell, and she could do the same to you. But let me make one thing clear, if you ever call Miss Russell my _whore_, again, I'm the one who will prefer charges."

"Maybe if you'd marry her and give that bastard some kind of semblance of stability, then wouldn't nobody say what's being said." Nettie Mae stated as she headed out the door. Matt scratched his head as he looked at Kitty who sat back in the chair. Her hand now resting on her swollen belly, as she tried to soothe the baby within.

"I've been trying to get her to marry me for the past four months." He said to no one in particular.

"Now don't start that again, Matt, I'm not in the mood to argue with you." Kitty said as she clumsily pulled herself up out of the chair. Now at six months, she was finding it harder and harder to move.

"You seemed more than ready to fight with Nettie." He stated.

Ma noticed that Kitty was a bit flushed. "I think you bess sit back down young lady." She said as Doc noticed it as well. He walked over to her, just as Ma set her back in the chair. Matt immediately came around and knelt on the floor beside her.

"I'm fine, just a bit excited is all." She said as Doc took her wrist and pulled his watch from his pocket. "Really, Doc, I'm fine."

"You just hush now, and let me be the judge of that." He said looking her over.

When he had checked her out, he realized that tears were falling down her face. "Matt?" She said in an almost whisper. "She had no right saying those things about this baby. She didn't ask to be created, not in this way! Why did she have to be so cruel?" She asked and the flood-gates opened as Matt pulled her to him and she buried her face in his neck.

Matt gently helped her to her feet. "I'm gonna take you back to your room, Kitty. You need some rest."

"I'm fine, just a little emotional, is all." She said angrily swiping at the tears that continued to fall.

"I think Matt's right, Kitty, you need to lie down and put your feet up for a bit." Doc said looking at her pale face.

Matt held onto to her hand as he led her down the side alley that led to the back of the Long Branch. They climbed the stairs together and when they got to the landing, Kitty reached into her pocket and pulled out the key. Matt took the key and unlocked the door. Once they were inside, he turned and locked the door. They then headed up the small flight that led to the hallway directly to Kitty's room. This time, he reached into his own pocket and took out a key, then unlocked the door. Matt entered and this time she turned and locked the door. When he heard the heavy duty bolt slide across, he knew he was lost. The room was dimly lit, and he felt her hands slide around his waist.

"Kitty?" He said taking her hand and trying to back away. He could see the fire in her eyes. She wanted him and he knew that she would have her way with him. "Now, Kitty, you need to rest. Doc said…."

"Oh please, what does he know?" She said as her hand slid up his abdomen to his chest.

"He's the doctor, he knows everything." Matt said pulling her wondering hand from the front of his britches. He kisses her knuckles and smiles at her. "You need to get some rest." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"What I need, Matt, is for you to make love to me." She said caressing the side of his face as she backed him into her bedroom. "I need to feel your warm body against mine. I need your hands to make love to me, reminding me that you love me."

Her mouth was hot against his now exposed chest, almost feverish. He could feel the anxiousness in her hands as she continued to unbutton his shirt. Then his britches, pulling the shirt from it's confines. She pulled his shirt off of him and gazed at the tan muscles she loved to touch. Loved to feel embrace her and comfort her. But she wasn't in need of comfort, no, she was in need of his body and the satisfying pleasure he would soon bring her.

He felt the heat of her hands trail over his hips pushing his britches down around his ankles. "Sit on the bed, Matt."

"Huh?" He said questioning her.

"I can't get your shoes off, I'm too big to be getting down on my knees." She told him as she pushed him back against the bed. Matt sad down and pulled his leg up, then watched as she pulled his boots off then his pants. She smiled at him, that same smile that always made him breathe heavily. She was evil, to night and he was going to pay for it. She began to unbutton her own dress and made him watch every little sultry move she made. She allowed her blouse to slide over her arms and her full breast then over her belly. She reached behind her and unhooked her skirt and allowed it to slip down her body. He watched as she reached up under her dress and pulled her bloomers off. She smiled at him as she unbuttoned the front of her bustier and allowed it to pull open to free her breast. "Sit back against the head board, Matt and stretch out your legs." She said as she climbed onto the bed. Matt did as told and said nothing. Kitty straddled his legs than slid up towards the headboard. She gently lowered her lips to his and took away his breath. His hands slid up her thighs and around them to caress her derriere. She slowly reached between them and took his hard member in her hand, as she slowly lowered herself on to him. She gasped as he moved into her, then slowly began to undulate her hips. Matt's hands did not stay still, he caressed her derriere, then brought his hands around beneath her slip to caress her swollen belly. She quickly pulled his hands away and he pulled his mouth away from hers. "All of you, Kitty, I want to make love to all of you. I want to touch every inch of your body." He said as his hands pulled free from hers and gently caressed her belly again. "I love you, Kitty and this child, no matter who is the father, is part of you and I will love him too." He said kissing her again. She allowed him to run his hands over her large abdomen and watched as he pulled the slip over her head.

"It's a girl." She whispered to Matt.

"She's gonna have red hair, like her mama, and her spirit." He moaned as she began to move on him. Kitty smiled as she covered his mouth with hers. Her body was on fire and she needed him to put the fire out. She began to move harder and faster on him. Matt gently messaged her breast. Her breathing was becoming quicker and he could feel her begin to tighten around him. Matt knew it wouldn't be long, she would take them both over the edge and soon. "Oooh God! You make me crazy woman!" He said thrusting up into her, harder and faster. All of the sudden, her mouth clamped down on his shoulder, and she screamed as she came hard and fast. But Matt was still hanging on by a thread. Kitty climbed off of him and allowed him to get to his knees and he penetrated her from behind. Now he had control and he would have his satisfaction. He began to pump her hard and fast. She moaned as she felt another orgasm bubbling up inside of her.

"Oh yes! Harder, Matt! Harder!" She cried as he pushed deeper inside of her. All of the sudden, they both cried out as they came together. Matt collapsed onto his side and brought an exhausted Kitty with him.

"I love you, Kitty." He said kissing her shoulder as she turned her head to look at him.

"I know you do, Cowboy and I love you." She said as he kissed her lips gently.

"Now, get some sleep woman, before you get me in trouble with Doc." He kissed her shoulder again. They both slipped off into a blissful sleep.

(I apologize for any errors as I am still battling the flu. Again, any errors can be blamed on the flu. I really just wanted to get the next chapter out)

TBC


	4. All God's Children

Gunsmoke 

Chapter 4

The Consequences of a Storm

Ooops, I think that flu bug had me reeling. I'm sorry about the love scene, somehow it seemed inadequate, but such is life. Lots of apologies for any mistakes. I've read and reread, but you know the deal. I always miss something. Enjoy.

And now, for a word from our sponsor….(Sorry, don't know why I'm doing that. LOL)

Matt lay beside his sleeping love. As he gazed down at the woman in his arms, he allowed his eyes to slowly roam over her voluptuous form. Kitty always was a fairly well built woman. Her shoulders were square and strong, and the curve of them made his mouth water to kiss the tiny freckles that God had blessed her with. Those same freckles, spread out over her chest, where he found his favorite assets, which had gained substantial weight due to the milk that her body was creating for the child. His eyes slid over the gentle curve of her hip as his hand glided over the soft skin. He then allowed his hand to caress her enlarged belly. He had seen many expectant women before, but none were as beautiful to him as his Kitty was right this moment. It didn't matter to him that the child she carried did not belong to him. He loved her more than his own life. He had told her so, while she lay in Doc's room recuperating after the incident with Jude Bonner. He had told her everything that day. All his fears, his hopes, his dreams and his heart had never felt more love than it did at that moment when she looked into his eyes and told him that she was his, forever. And she too had laid her heart on the line, telling him all that had occurred and what Jude and his men had done to her. She expected him to turn in disgust, but instead he laid his face against her breast and cried, begging her to forgive him for the pain he had brought her. They had both realized at that moment, that their lives would be for naught, without the other. Though it may have seemed selfish to say, the other was incomplete alone, it was true for them. He thought back over the times she had left Dodge and he had gone after her. He brought her home, and even one time against her will. She was so angry with him that day that she put up a physical fight. Smiling, Matt thought about what had occurred.

"_How dare you drag me out of that saloon, like a sack of potatoes, who the hell do you think you are?" She screamed at him as he pushed the door to her room closed._

"_You wanna calm down some, Kitty. Otherwise we'll have the sheriff in here." Matt said calmly._

"_I don't give a damn about that. I wanna know what makes you think that you can just waltz into town and drag me off? I have no intentions of going back to Dodge. Not now, not ever!" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to him._

"_Are you sure about that?" He asked as he stood there towering over her. It amazed him at how big he was next to her and it didn't' matter to her. She glared up at him, hands on her hips and the fire in her eyes made him need her more. He could see himself ripping her clothing from her body, ripping away her blouse, then skirt and petticoats, then her bustier and undergarments, shoving her down on the bed on her belly, unbuckling his own britches and penetrating her hard and fast. But instead, right now, he'd settle for slow and torturous, as he moved between her naked thighs. She hadn't resisted him as he had ripped her blouse from her body then continued with the rest of her clothing. And now she was waiting for a hard fast joining and with each moment that passed, she wanted it more. Now she had to show him that she could be just as aggressive, she was angry as hell, and if he wanted to screw her senseless, it would cost him. She was participating in this rough lovemaking session, and was feeling something she had never felt before. There was a fire in her belly and she wanted it to ignite into a glorious blaze that would consume them both. As she pushed her hips forward, she felt his hand on them, steadying her fervent movements. She pressed her warm breast against his naked torso, hoping to entice him along faster, but he wouldn't be rushed. She had been gone for over two months and he was going to torture her body into the most exquisite pleasures possible. Kitty thrust her head back and her breast forward as he finally buried himself deep within her. Matt's hand on her hip, continued to hinder her efforts to increase their rhythm. Kitty groaned in frustration and then in pain and pleasure as his mouth immediately covered a distended nipple. He sucked the hard nipple into an even harder peak, which only cause another groan from her. She had to make him fight her for this, 'he couldn't just come in here climb in bed, get between her thighs and get what he wanted.' She thought to herself. She used her hands to push at his shoulders, trying to move his mouth from her breast, but he only grabbed her wrists and held them down against the bed as his hips continued their assault. His mouth moving from one breast to the other, pushing her closer to the edge as his body took its pleasure from hers. She needed to touch herself, but he would not allow her to do so. _

Matt saw the frustration in her face as she squeezed her eyes closed and bit into her lower lip. Taking both wrists in one hand, he reached down between them and touched her where she needed it most. She sucked in air through her mouth the first instant his long strong fingers touched her, and bucked against him as she cried out his name and came. He watched her beautiful features as she relaxed into her orgasm and joy ripped through her. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself the luxury of his own release.

"_You do this to me every time. You know I can't say no to you when you do that to me." Tears glistened in her eyes as she spoke between breaths. "How many times is it going to take for you to get it through your head, Matt, I'm putting you in danger. I'm a weakness." She asked as she pulled his mouth to hers_

"_You're a weakness I will never give up, do you understand me. No matter where you go, Kitty I'm going to come after you, find you and bring you back." He said as his hand gently caressed the side of her face. "I love you. You are the air that fills my lungs. I would die without you." His mouth devoured hers. "Come back to Dodge!" _

_She knew it really wasn't a question, nor a request, but a demand. She belonged to him, body and soul and she knew he was right. She would die without him as he would die without her._

Matt continued to smile at the memory of that night. "You always were a wild cat, Kitty." He whispered in her ear. That was the last time Kitty had left him.

His hands were now busy messaging her gravid belly and she woke to the feel of his loving caress. She allowed him to explore her body. What if he didn't like the changes in her body? What if he grew to resent the child? She needed to protect her child, the idea of her life being marred by the fact that she was conceived in violence made her angry. She would not allow anyone to hurt this baby. Closing her eyes again, and feigning sleep, she turned gently towards Matt and snuggled into his chest. Matt was slightly disappointed but only for a moment as he was now looking at another of his favorite sights. His big hands gently messaged her derriere, and she hummed quietly against his chest as she fell into a warm comfortable sleep. Smiling down at her, he tenderly kissed the top of her head and whispered his love to her. She was a strong woman, and he wanted nothing more than to protect her. Now if he could just get her to marry him and stop being so damned stubborn.

Doc moved along the sidewalk. He was heading for the Long Branch for a nightcap and a game of checkers with his favorite redheaded opponent. 'Kitty was good at checkers.' He thought as he scratched his whiskers. 'Come to think of it, she was good at Chess, Poker and Billiards.' He smiled remembering the day he taught her to shoot pool. It didn't take her long to beat him. "I've gotta stop teaching her these things." Doc mumbled to himself.

"You talkin' ta yerself, Doc." Festus said as he stepped up on the sidewalk just as Doc came towards the Long Branch.

"What are you yammerin' about?" Doc asked him annoyed.

"I said you was talkin' to yerself, Doc, what's wrong?" He said as they stopped at the door entrance.

"Nothing's wrong, you fool." Doc said trying to confuse Festus.

"Then why you talkin' ta yerself." Festus asked him as they stood at the doors.

"Are you gonna stand out here asking stupid questions or are you gonna buy me a drink?" Doc asked avoiding his question. He loved to torment poor Festus.

"Well, I ain't neither." Festus said.

"And what does that mean?" Doc asked.

"I ain't no longer gonna stand out here with you, you ole' scudder. And I ain't gonna buy you a drink." He said.

"Spent your wages already did ya?" He asked him, but Festus didn't answer him. "Did you lose you money shooting billiards with Kitty, again?" He asked as they stepped into the saloon.

"Naw, I didn't shoot no billiards today, Doc. How about you buy me a beer and I'll owe you one." He said trying to squirm out of this conversation.

"You already owe me one. In fact you probably owe me a hundred." Doc said as they headed for the bar.

Just then, Kitty came out of her office. She wore a dark blue dress of silk that could not hide her belly at all. In her arms were some swatches of fabric. She closed the door and turned to see Doc and Festus watching her. Smiling, she smoothed her hand over her belly and headed for them.

"Hello Doc, Festus." She said placing the swatches on the bar. "Sam, will you give Festus his money, please?"

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty." He said grabbing the metal box under the counter and opening it. He then counted out ten dollars in paper and change then handed it to him.

"Hello Kitty." Doc said smiling at her.

"Miss Kitty, you get just plum prettier every time I see you." He said.

"Thank you, Festus." She said feeling a bit out of place being almost seven months along

He then looked at the money Sam had handed him. "Miss Kitty, we done agreed on two dollars, this is too much." He said pushing all but two dollars back to Sam.

"I know what we agreed on, Festus, but after seeing the wonderful job you did painting the room and the beautiful things you carved for the baby, well, I think it's not enough. In fact I ought to pay you more." She said smiling at him.

"What am I suppose to do with this money?" He said looking at the money that Sam pushed back to him.

"Well, for starters, you can pay me back two beers and then you'll only owe me ninety-eight more." Doc said looking at him.

"Oh fiddle, Doc. I'll buy ya' a beer, how about you, Miss Kitty?" He said offering her a beer.

"No thank you, Festus, I think I'll have some tea. Sam, is the pot still hot?" She asked him.

"I just put a fresh pot on, Miss Kitty." He said going over to the pot and pouring her a cup of tea. He set the cup down in front of her and she took a sip.

"Thank you, Sam." She said smiling. "Sam, did you get that inventory sheet for me?"

She asked him.

"Umm, I left in the office. I'll be right back!" He said heading back towards the office.

"I said, you're a cheater!" The dark headed stranger said in a rather booming voice to the smaller man sitting across from him. Heads turned towards the two men who had been playing poker. Kitty set her cup of tea down and watched the two men, glaring at one another. She knew this was not good.

"Doc, go get Matt, please." She said quietly touching his arm. Doc said nothing as he moved through the bar, heading out the door.

"I may be many things, Mister, but I don't cheat. I suggest you take that back, or I shall be forced to teach you a lesson." The smaller man said in a deep English accent.

He was only a few inches smaller than the six foot four inch cowboy. But what he lacked in height, he made up for in bulk. His arms were solid muscles. It was quite obvious that the man was not afraid of hard work. And his chest must have been forty to forty-five inches wide and solid as his arms. The dark haired Cowboy was tall and rather gangly. He wasn't meek by any means, but when it came to brawn, he lacked the muscles the Englishman had.

Festus pushed Kitty behind him, out of the way of danger as the argument heated up. Kitty looked down as Festus had actually put his hand on her belly to gently guide her behind him.

"I never take things back once I've said them. You were cheating and you know it." The Englishman said to him.

"You know what we do to your kind 'round here, mister, we teach them manners." He said pulling out a long hunting knife with a blade about six to eight inches long.

Festus moved towards the cowboy trying to calm him down. "Now, young feller, put that thar knife away. You don't wanna get hurt and we don't want no body getting' killed here." Festus said holding up his hand to the young man.

"The name is Jeb, and I ain't putting nothin' away mister, I suggest you take your scraggily old face outta here. I'm gonna gut me an Englishman. I'm gonna gut him good, like a fish." He said to Festus. Festus tried to dive for the knife but Jeb pulled back and struck Festus on the side of the head, causing him to fall to the ground. Kitty quickly knelt down to help him up.

Jeb leered at the Englishman as he slowly moved towards him. He jabbed at the man, who managed to dodge the blade. Then swung the blade again, cutting him in the arm. The Englishman became angry with him and struck Jeb in the jaw and shoved him in the opposite direction. Just as Matt entered the saloon, he saw the young man being struck in the jaw then shoved towards the bar. The shock in Kitty's eyes, told him, she was in trouble. Jeb looked up to see the beautiful redhead, with whom he had flirted with earlier, the look of sheer terror in her eyes. As he looked down, he saw that the blade was embedded in her lower abdomen. Without thinking, he quickly pulled the blade out, and looked at the dark crimson blood that covered it and his hand. Her body convulsed slightly as she gasped for air. Throwing the knife to the ground, he grabbed her about the waist as her knees gave out. Doc rushed to her side as he quickly ran past Matt who seemed to be unable to move. "Oh, God!, it was an accident." He cried as he gently laid her back on the floor. Festus moved to kneel on the other side of her and took her from his arms. Matt now stood over the cowboy who quickly got to his feet and moved away. Kneeling beside her, he saw how pale she looked. And his heart sank in fear. He couldn't loose her, not now, not after they had been through so much.

"I need to get her up to my office, I need to stop the bleeding." Doc said, but neither Matt nor Festus moved. "Matt! We need to get her to my office, I've gotta stop the bleeding." He said as he gently shook Matt.

TBC


	5. The Eye of The Storm

Gunsmoke 

Chapter 5

The Consequences of a Storm

First I want to thank everyone who had read this and responded to it with his or her reviews. I want to apologize to Amanda, because this chapter may not be what you had requested of me, but I promise you, if you just hang in till the end, you will understand, that there is a time and a place for everything. And certain things happen for a reason.

Thank you,

KR

PS., I have to apologize this just might be a long story. 

He didn't know how he had made it to Doc's office with her in his arms. He had no recollection of leaving the Long Branch, nor did he know that he practically ran up the flight of stairs to the office. All he knew was that she was so pale and her lower body was covered in blood. Her blood. Her precious life was flowing from her abdomen, in a crimson river. As he laid her upon the table, he felt Doc's body next to his, pushing him gently out of his way. Festus had the good sense to pull Matt back and sit him down. He then quickly found the brandy decanter and poured Matt a drink, which sat in his hand as he watched Doc tear away at Kitty's clothing in order to get to the wound. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. It didn't quite seem real to him. He had held her in his arms this morning and made love to her. She laughed at his jokes which he was sure were the worst jokes he had ever heard, yet she laughed. She had snuggled into his chest and told him that she loved him. And his response was the same. This wasn't happening. It can't be. She was everything to him. When he had told her that she was the air that his lungs had breathed in, he meant it. She was that and more and at this moment, he felt as if all the air had been ripped from his lungs. His heart had an almost physical ache to it, as though a ton of bricks had been laid upon his chest and he could not seem to pull himself out from under it. Again, his mind told him it wasn't happening.

The brandy burned on its way down, but he barely felt it as he watched Doc work. It seemed as though there was more blood covering her clothing than was humanly possible. How could she survive with such a loss? Desperately he tried to shake the negative thoughts from his head, but his heart was in his throat and his stomach in knots. How was she going to survive losing so much blood?

The minutes seemed to tick away like hours. Everything, everyone seemed to move as though they were stuck to the floor with molasses. His head felt fuzzy and he knew someone was talking to him, but he just couldn't get his brain to comprehend what was being said, or even acknowledge who was there. Festus realized that he was in a daze.

"Mathew, Mathew, Newly has both men hold up in the jail." He said as he knelt beside him. "She's gonna be alright, Mathew." He said, but the blank look that greeted him, told him, that Matt wasn't listening. He could only hear the ragged breath of the woman on the bed. "She has to be." Festus whispered as he took the brandy glass from Matt's hands and set it on the table. "Newly, why don't you and I go down to the jail and see if'n we can find out what started this here ruckus?" Festus asked Newly.

"Okay, Festus." He said as he looked over at Matt and then at a very pale Kitty, laying on the bed, with Doc tending to her.

The hours passed like years and nothing could stop the flow of fear that rolled over Marshall Dillon. A big man, who feared no one, or any thing, except for losing the peace he found the day he met the redhead from New Orleans. Before his eyes, flashed years of their life together. The first kiss, the first touch of her palm on his bare-chest, when he had been injured in a gunfight. The first time they made love, just five days after he had been shot and the feel of her silky body against his. He remembered their first Christmas, when he had bought her a pair of Ruby earrings. He had saved every penny working odd jobs that year just to buy them for her. The gift she had given him in return, was beyond anything he could have hoped for. She had given him her body and soul that night. All night long she made love to him. Giving everything she had to offer. The time she fell from the horse that had been startled by a rattler. He had carried her for almost a mile, but she was so tiny to him. And there were no questions about whether he should carry her or try to get on the other horse and ride with her. She had a head injury and he needed to jostle her as little as possible. He smiled to himself as he remembered the young Tennessee man who had kidnapped her for wifing. There had been more than one man who had tried to take her away from him. Some tried to force her, others had fallen in love with the beautiful redhead, and tried to woe her, but she could not be bought, forced or wooed, because her heart belonged to one man, and to only one man had she ever given her body freely. He tried to remember the young man from Tennessee, who had been so set on marrying Kitty, Orky…Orky, something or other, he couldn't quite remember his name, but that didn't matter. It wasn't important. She was the only thing that mattered to him and right now, he watched as Doc washed his hands and covered her with the blanket.

Standing on wobbly legs, he moved towards Doc who was looking down at Kitty and taking her pulse. "Doc?" He voice cracked in fear and it was all he could manage.

"I don't know, Matt. She's lost a great deal of blood." Scratching his whiskers, he looked at the carefully wrapped bundle which held the lifeless child. His heart ached as he looked at the still bundle, wishing with everything in his heart that he could have saved the child as well. " I couldn't save the baby. There was just too much blood loss and the placenta had been ruptured." Gently laying her hand back down on her swollen belly, Doc shook his head. It was a child that shouldn't have been, yet he knew by the way Kitty had been busy with the nursery, that she wanted and loved the child. It would have been her first and only baby. That too, was something else Doc regretted. 'Matt and Kitty should have married long ago and had a house full of babies.' Doc thought to himself. Then maybe all of this wouldn't be so hard. Because, it had been difficult few months, trying to adjust to the fact that she was carrying the child of a murderess animal. Now she would deal with the loss of that child. His head swam with questions and regrets. It was all becoming too much for his old body to deal with. She was his friend, but in his heart, she was the child he had never had. He loved that little redhead with all his heart and soul. She had become his confidant, his best-friend and his moral compass at times. And she was still a handful at times. He smiled thinking about what a fighter she was. She would survive this, of that he was sure, but the pain would leave its mark on her heart and soul. Death was something people dealt with everyday, but it never stopped hurting. The first initial moment when it occurs, there is such an emptiness felt in the human heart, one that feels as though someone had just laid brick upon brick on your chest and the air rushes from your lungs. He thought as he remembered Sam, she was beautiful too. And had such a fierce temper. It was the first time in his own life that he had come close to marrying someone. He would have done so, if she hadn't died. That was a pain, he would rather leave behind, yet he dealt with it every day. Just as he knew that Kitty would have to do the same. One of the worse things he would ever have to do is to tell her that her child did not live.

Matt slowly made his way over to the jail. Doc had told him to head down and get some much needed rest. It would be at least a day or two before they would know what was happening with Kitty. Walking along the quiet street, he noticed that the night lights were the only company to the jail. It was late, and Dodge was pretty much sleeping. Sam had long since closed up the saloon and headed home to rest. Festus and Newly would be at the jail waiting on him to see what to do.

As he entered the jail, Festus stood up from Matt's chair and watched him closely. Newly continued to write down the report as told to him by both men. The incident was an accident that should never have happened. He looked up as Matt closed the door behind him and stared into the cells, looking for the two men who had caused the death of _his_ child. He knew that he was making more of this than he should have since it really wasn't his baby, but he could help but fall in love with the child growing within the woman he loved. It was a part of her and that made it important to him. Without saying a word, he went over to the door and picked up the keys to the cell and entered the jail.

Jeb saw the hatred in the big man's eyes, and he knew that if the Marshal got his hands on him, he didn't have a prayer. As he turned the key in the lock, Festus stepped between Matt and the door.

"Mathew, you don't wanna go doin' that!" He said firmly.

"How the hell do you know what I wanna do, Festus?" He said looking into the dark eyes of his long time deputy.

"I know, right now, yer feelin' mighty angry, and ya gots evr'y right to be, but ifin you go in there and hurt that boy, then you'll be hurtin' yourself as well." He said still standing between the two.

"Marshal, it was an accident." He said looking at the big man. He moved towards Festus and the Marshal. "I swear to God, it was an accident. I would never hurt Miss Kitty." He said trying desperately to make Matt understand.

"I'll KILL YOU!" Matt yelled as he tried to reach through the bars and grab Jeb. Festus grabbed Matt about the waist and Matt tried to pull free, but he had been weakened by exhaustion and pain. Newly grabbed Matt's gun and then the two men pulled the Marshall from the cell.

"MATTHEW! You need to calm down!" Festus yelled as they slammed him into a chair. His large body hit with a thud. Festus took the keys from his hand and hung them up as Newly poured Matt a cup of coffee. But Festus knew that coffee wasn't what he needed. Matt was in need of an old friend. Opening the bottom drawer of Matt's desk, he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured him a nice long drink. He handed the cup to Matt who took it and drank deeply of the dark amber liquid.

"The baby didn't make it. It was a girl." He said leaning his head in his hand as Festus poured him another one. Matt drank that one deeply as well. It was at this time that he noticed the taste of the amber liquid was just a little bit off. But he paid it no attention and finished the second cup.

As he looked up at Festus and Newly, his head began to swim and he suddenly felt drowsy.

"C'mon, Matthew, let's get you to bed." Festus said as he and Newly helped the big man up and over to the cot. They had just sat him on the edge when he fell into a deep sleep.

For almost two days, he slept and so did Kitty. When Matt woke up, Kitty had still been sleeping, and Festus and Newly had released both men, knowing that it was an accident. In his heart, Matt knew it as well, but he just hurt so damn much that he couldn't see straight. The pain was so unfathomable, that it began to make him feel numb. He would go back to Docs and see how Kitty was doing. And this time no one had better drug his whiskey, or there'd be hell to pay.

As Kitty sat in the large wooden chair in the back yard, she gazed out into the grassy pasture, so rich and green. Her heart felt so heavy. It had only been two weeks since she lost her little girl. As she thought about it, she remembered how Doc had tried to keep her from seeing the child, but she insisted. So Doc had done something, he had thought he would never do. He bathed, Beth, that's the name Kitty had given her. He bathed the little lifeless bundle and cleaned her up, crying the entire time he did so. When she was bathed and dried, he put the little pink gown on her and matching bonnet. He then wrapped her in the yellow blanket Ma Smalley had made for Kitty and dried his tears before taking the baby into the other room where her mother waited to see her. Kitty sat up in the bed, Matt was sitting on the edge.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He whispered to her, but Kitty needed to see her child.

"I need to." She cried. "If I don't see her, how will I ever remember her beautiful little face." She said looking up at Doc, who wanted nothing more than to run and hide. He felt his heart break in two as he carefully laid the baby in her arms. Looking down at the child, she told her mind, that the baby was only sleeping. She pressed a kiss to each eye-lid and gently unwrapped her a bit so that she could touch her tiny little hand. She laid the tiny hand in her palm and stared at the little fingers. Tears streamed down her face as she realized that she would never see this child grow up. She would never skin her knees, fight with boys, as her mother did when she was a child. She would never know that love that is between a man and a woman, and she would never have her own children. Her little life had ended before it had begun and it ripped Kitty in two. She breathed heavily as she held her lifeless child to her breast. "My little girl, my baby." She cried as she kissed her forehead. "I love you, Beth." She whispered as Doc gently lifted the child from her arms. She felt a heaviness in her chest that she had felt only once before, when she had thought that Matt had been killed by Mace Gore. It was at that moment that she realized she had lost someone so precious to her, that her own life, was now without purpose. As she looked at Matt, she saw that his face was wet with tears and that he too had come to love the child. What she had lost, so had he. Though the child was not his, he had fallen in love with the idea of being a daddy to her and raising her with Kitty.

Standing up, Matt gently placed his hand on the baby's head. "She sure is beautiful, Doc." He said in a soft weak voice Doc had never heard from the large boisterous man. And once again, Doc's heart broke for his friends.

"Yes she is." Doc stated simply.

"So tiny." His voice cracked as he sat back down on the bed and moved into Kitty's waiting arms where they cried together over _their_ child.

Looking over to her left, she could just about see the small headstone beneath the big oak tree. The afternoon sun was high and the leaves created an almost ghostly dance over the front of the stone. The stone read, Elizabeth Kathleen Dillon Born and Died on June 14th 1879. She had given the child Matt's last name, at his request. He had wanted to be a part of the child's life, and he would have loved being her father. She did not refuse him, this. He had been asking her to marry him just about every day, since they found out about the child. Now neither one of them were going to know what it would be like to have a child to take care of. She wanted desperately to just set her baby in the big basin and bathe her. Or dress her in the soft white gown she had bought and take her to church and let the other women make a fuss over her. She wanted to smell the gentle sweetness of her baby, and lay her cheek upon her head as she lay sleeping at her breast. But all of that was the past. It would never be. She stood up, being careful not to pull her stitches. Doc came out onto the back porch to see her, as she headed for the oak tree. Without saying a word, he headed over to the tree and stood beside her. Kitty knelt down and began to move the fallen leaves from on top of the dark soil. Doc knelt beside her.

"Kitty, I have to go back in town and check on Ma Smalley." He said looking at the small stone.

"Okay, Doc." She said removing sticks and stones.

"Matt should be home in a couple of hours…." He started but she looked up and smiled.

"Doc, I'm okay. I promise you." Leaning over she gently kissed his stubbly cheek. "Thank you, Curly."

Doc stood up, knowing that she truly was okay. She had to be, she had Matt to help her. "Well, okay, I'll be home in a while."

"I'll have supper ready for you and Matt when you get back, Doc." She said as she pressed her hand to the stone and gently ran it over the carved letters. Doc nodded and turned to walk away.

His old grey eyes caught a glimpse of something in the bushes over yonder and he squinted to see what it was. But nothing moved and he realized it must have been his old eyes playing tricks on him. Heading around the front of the house, he unhitched the buggy from the front post and climbed into the buggy and headed back to Dodge.

The small ranch wasn't more than a five minute ride from Dodge, and he probably could have used the walk, but his old legs didn't seem to want to carry him that far these days, so the buggy would do just fine. Bringing the horse to a trot, he would be in town quick, and get done and return to the Dillon ranch to help her cook.

He had noticed the red-hair from where he had stayed hidden since early morning. He could tell that she was a grieving mother who had just lost her child. The age of the Child he did not know. He watched as she stood up from the small grave, than seemed surprised by something. She looked down at her body, than quickly pulled the shawl over her breast as she quickly turned and headed back into the house. Watching the buggy disappear over the hill, he waited till it was clear out of sight before he slowly climbed down from the tree. From the house to the tree, there was a great deal of open space and he knew that he had to be very careful as not to be caught. Lying in the high green grass, he slowly began to crawl towards the house, keeping his eyes on the road and the windows of the house.

TBC

Sorry, but I had to cut it off like this as I wanted to get another installment in and you all know how impatient I can be. Forgive any grammar mistakes or misspellings; you know how I can be when in a rush. Please keep reading. Amanda, you know how I write. I promise you it will be worth the wait.


	6. Eye to Eye

Gunsmoke 

Chapter 6

The Consequences of a Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Gunsmoke characters, I'm just using them. Also, in order to write proper Navajo, I'd have to be Navajo and unfortunately I am not. So, I decided not to name this Native American's nation and create my own language. Any similarities to any language any where will be purely coincidental, since I only speak English and _some_ Spanish.

KR

Kitty came out of the bedroom with her blouse half buttoned. She had taken her hair down and had the thick red locks braided and hanging over her shoulder. As she picked up the basin and headed for the sink, she heard the board squeak on the front porch. Smiling, she gently set the basin down on the table and headed over to the door. She reached for the knob smiling. Thinking that Matt had come home for lunch, she opened the door. "I didn't think you were coming….." She started, but stopped in her tracks. Standing in the doorway was an Indian. His skin was darkened by the sun and he stood a little more than six foot tall. He was almost as big a man as Matt Dillon. She felt her heart jump, as though it had leaped to her throat. Without thinking, she desperately attempted to slam the door closed, but he had placed his big hand on the door, preventing her from doing so. Kitty turned and ran towards the bedroom with him right on her heals in pursuit. Reaching for her, he grabbed the collar of her blouse and yanked on it to stop her, but instead, the buttons flew open and came off of her as she fell to the floor into the bedroom. Kitty desperately grabbed at her skirt to cover her bared breast as she tried to crawl away from him. He stepped into the bedroom and pushed the door closed behind him. Terrified, she closed her eyes as she pulled her knees against her breast and scooted back against the bed. Her mind whirled in fear as she remembered what had happened to her almost nine months ago.

He promised he would not touch her, yet he was the first of his men to have his way with her. She had suffered greatly at his hands. He had struck her across the cheek several times and even threatened to cut her face up with his knife. He was going to make sure that she understood he meant what he said. When she lay on the ground, barely moving, her hands over her face, she sobbed and they laughed at her. She could hear the chorus of laughter as she sobbed. It was while she lay there prone, that Jude Bonner had noticed something for the first time. Her skirt had been rustled up her thighs somewhat and one stocking had come loose from under her bloomers. He saw the white flesh of her thigh and his mouth began to water with anticipation. Her white flesh enticed him and everything he had said about her was no longer completely valid. He had told her she was a woman, that in it self, made her fairly useless, the fact that she was a white woman, made her worth even less. The only thing she would have been good for was to be a slave. But as he looked at her lying there on the ground, something else began to stir. He could feel his britches getting tighter and he wanted release. Smiling at her, he moved towards her and knelt beside her body. His hand suddenly gripped her thigh and she suddenly sat up swinging at him. Jude laughed as she struck him in the face and chest. Her strength was fleeting, as he grabbed her wrists, pulling her tight against his chest. Smiling at her, he clenched his fist and struck her in the cheek as he let go. She fell back onto the ground, her head swimming in dizziness and confusion. Kitty was vaguely aware of him removing her stockings. His callused hands caressed her bare white thighs and he was excited by the silky smoothness of her bare skin. He looked at all the slips gathered beneath the skirt and reached under them to pull the thin bloomers completely off of her body. He didn't want to explore any longer, he wanted inside of her. Climbing on top of her, he clamped his hand over her mouth and roughly entered her.

She was being humiliated in front of his men right there in the dirt. Her eyes opened and darted from side to side to see his men watching and sneering at her as they cheered him on. She cried as he continued with his task.

Kitty clutched her hands to her ears as she heard the voices laughing and sneering at her in her mind. The gentle hand on her knee brought her out of the nightmare and she looked up with tears streaming down her face to see the big Indian kneeling next to her, a look of complete bewilderment on his face. He looked at her, her knees up against her breast and her upper body naked. Then down at his hand, which still clutched her blouse. Realization dawned on him. Stretching out his hand, he offered her the garment and stood, moving back just a bit to give her room to put the blouse on. He did not turn his back on her, as she sat up and pulled on the blouse, not realizing that he was watching her as her breast gently swayed with her movement. He noticed the one breast seemed slick and knelt down to examine her. Kitty slapped his hand away, but he grabbed her by the throat and his fingers quickly glided over the nipple. The milk seeped out onto his finger and he brought it to his mouth. He thought that the little grave out back belonged to her child which couldn't have passed too long ago, since her milk was letting down, but he couldn't be sure, since she didn't speak his language. He removed his hand from her throat, then gently reached over to cover her bared breast.

"Nea shua ka iah?" He spoke to her. Kitty looked at him, she had no idea what he was saying. Perplexed by the confused look in her eyes, he pulled her to her feet. "Nea shua ka iah?" Again she said nothing but shook her head as she shrugged her shoulders. He stood up and looked around and saw the tiny cradle in the corner of the room and walked over to it.

Kitty looked down and returned to buttoning her blouse. She was so confused and bewildered that she didn't even attempt to run out of the bedroom. He gently pulled the tiny baby dress from the cradle. "Nea shua ka iah?" She now understood that he was asking her where the child was. Kitty walked over to the window and looked out, pointing to the tiny stone out by the oak tree. His suspicions were correct, she had just lost a child. Looking at the tiny dress, he folded it up and placed it in the pouch that hung over his shoulder. Then took a soft pink baby blanket and folded that into the pouch as well.

"Put that back!" She said angrily as she went over to him. She tried to reach for the pouch but he grabbed her wrist, holding it tightly as he went over to the door and pulled her out of the bedroom with him. He pushes her down in a chair and looks around. The table was covered with a checkered cloth and there is a vase in the center along with sugar cup and a cream pitcher. He swiped his arm across the table and everything hit the floor, which caused Kitty to jump in fear. He then rummaged through the cupboards collecting canned goods and flour and sugar and bread, sitting them on the table in the center. Watching him grab the food, Kitty had hoped and prayed that he would take what he needed and leave. He then took the water canteen, which hung on the wall and put that over his shoulder. Kitty watched as he grabbed the edges of the tablecloth and gathered them together. He then looked at her and grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!" She yelled as he dragged her to the door. She suddenly used her free hand, hitting him and swinging at him. He knew that she was as fiery as her red hair and even though he didn't want to hurt her, the only way to get her out of the house was to take her, unconscious. His hand came up quickly across the jaw as his other arm grasped her about the waist. Knocking her unconscious, he carefully laid her on the floor then went out to get fresh horses for the ride.

Kitty woke to the bouncing of riding bareback. Her arms were wrapped about the man's waist and tied at the wrists to keep her from trying to escape. "Where are you taking me?" She asked, not really expecting answer.

"Yennah, itahcoo." He said pointing to the hills ahead of them. By the looks of the sun, she figured they had been riding for about two hours, which made it close to three. Matt and Doc would not be heading back to the ranch for several hours yet. That would mean that he would not be able to head out and look for her till morning. She laid her face against his back in defeat and he felt the hot tears that fell from her eyes, on to his back. "Te oue nahna!" He said regretting what he was doing. But he had no other choice.

Matt walked back to the jail where Doc, Festus and Newly sat drinking coffee. The sun was going down, and he wanted to get home early. Something was gnawing at the back of his mind and he didn't know what it was, but something wasn't quite right. "Hey, Mathew, you gonna set and jaw wit us a spell?" Festus said looking up at the big tired Lawman.

"Nope, gonna get home to Kitty." He said as he locked up his rifle. "Doc, you about ready?" He asked him. Doc took another sip of the coffee and nodded. "You two gonna be alright tonight, with them roustabouts' in town?" Matt asked as he turned back towards them.

"Don't see why's not. The worst of them thar scallywags is in that jail." Festus said pointing to the three men, now sleeping off a mean drunk. "You jes git on home and tell Mizz Kitty, I'll be seeing her tomorrow. I promised to take her to the Pawnee River to fish."

"You what? What kind of dern fool idea is that? Don't you think she's been through enough without having to ride fifteen miles in the middle of nowhere to go fishing?"

Doc said to Festus a bit agitated.

"It were her idea, Doc. She wanted to go on a picnic and just git away from the ranch is all. I weren't trying to cause her no stress or nothin', I was just wantin' to hep, is all, Mathew" He said trying to defend his position.

"I know you were Festus. Doc, Kitty just needs to get away from the house. She sits out back and stares at the grave, it isn't doing her any good sitting there remembering." Matt said trying to help Festus.

"I know, I know, I just don't want her re-injuring herself is all." He looks over at Festus.

"I don't want her riding horseback so you will take my buggy or a buckboard."

"We was gonna take the buggy from Moss's place. She already done rented it for the day. Alls I gotta do is pick it up and head on out to the ranch. I'll be there bright and early in the morning." He said sitting back down in his seat.

Doc didn't know what else to do, but shake his head as he and Matt headed out the door and back to the ranch.

It didn't take long, within ten minutes they were back at the ranch. Matt noticed that the door was left opened and there wasn't a lamp lit in the house. He looked over at Doc to see the same worried look he had seen when she was injured. Matt slowly climbed down off of Buck and tied the reins to the post. Pulling his gun from the holster, he slowly walked into the house, with Doc coming in behind him. Doc grabbed the lantern and lit it. They noticed that the things that sat on the table lay broken on the floor and the chair was over turned. "Kitty!" He yelled towards the bedroom, but there was no answer. Grabbing another lamp, that Doc had lit and set on the table, he headed for the bedroom.

Doc stood waiting for him to come out. After a few minutes, he came out holding a necklace that he had found on the ground. Matt felt his heart skip a beat in fear. Jude Bonner had worn one like this. Not exact, but it was similar. 'Was this another of his family members that had come for revenge?' he feared. "What is it?" Doc asked him.

"I don't know, it belongs to an Indian, but I don't know who. It's not Navajo, or Arapaho, nothing familiar to me." He said as he headed towards Doc. "He's taken her. As far as I can tell, there was only one, but he could have friends waiting for him out there."

"Why would he take her?" Doc asked confused.

"I don't know Doc, but I've gotta go get Festus, I need his help tracking them." Matt said as he headed out the door.

Doc walked to the door and watched as Matt headed back to town at top speed. Things just couldn't stay quiet for long in Dodge he thought to himself as he scratched his whiskers and headed back into the house. Matt would be right back with Festus and they'd need fresh horses, so he set himself the task of getting the horses together.

Festus and Newly loaded up the rifles and went about gathering ammo as Matt grabbed two canteens and bedrolls. "Festus, go over to Moss's and get two fresh horses. I noticed there was one horse in the corral that didn't belong to us, I reckon he took two, I didn't go into the barn to see."

"I'll be back directly, Mathew." He said as he sat the rifle down and headed for the door. As he opened it, Buck and Sam entered.

"You wanted to see us, Marshal?" Sam said to Matt as he stepped into the Jail.

"Yes, I'm sure you already heard from Mr. Thomkins, Kitty was kidnapped. I'm taking Festus with me and I need you two men to help Newly with keeping the peace." He said going over to the drawer and pulling out two Deputy badges. "You've already been sworn in. Newly, they're all yours." He said going back over to his pile of supplies.

Sam and Buck looked at each other as they placed the badges on their chests. Didn't seem fair to them that the Marshal and Miss Kitty didn't have a moment's peace. "We'll do whatever you need us to, Newly." Buck said as he watched the Marshal loading the rifle.

"Sam, you and Buck take two rifles and make rounds." He told them. Sam grabbed two rifles from the cabinet and handed one to Buck. They both checked to see if they were loaded and they were. Tipping their heads, they nodded to Newly and headed out of the Jail. Passing Festus as he returned from Moss's livery stable.

"Got them horses right out side, Mathew." He said looking over at Matt as he handed Festus a rifle, a box of shells and a bedroll.

"Good, are you ready to go?" Matt asked him.

"Yep!" He said as he headed out the door. Matt was following behind him.

"I'll see you in a few days, Newly." Matt said to Newly who was sitting on the edge of the desk.

"You be careful out there, Mr. Dillon." Newly said as Matt headed out the door.

Kitty woke up as she felt the horse beneath her picking up speed. The horse was now trotting along and the sun was going down. As they came to the top of the hill, she looked down on the stream, which lay ahead. She was hot, dirty and thirsty so the stream

looked very enticing to her. The horse now stood in the middle of the stream, which was probably two feet deep. Taking his knife, he cut the ropes at her hands, then taking her upper arm, he helped her down into the stream. He quickly climbed off of the horse as well, and watched as she leaned over into the water to splash water on her face and neck. He watched in fascination as the water caused her blouse to cling to her breast, molding over them and making them quite noticeable. Kitty didn't realize what she was doing until she saw that he was watching her every move. Something inside her stopped her in her tracks. She felt angry, no, anger wasn't what she felt, she felt rage and hatred for him. He was no better than Jude Bonner, he wanted her and for only one reason. "Is this what you want?" She asked him as he looked at her, confused. Kitty unbuttoned her blouse as she slowly moved towards him. "Is this what you desire, my body?" He was still confused by her words and now even more so by her actions. She was beautiful, but what was she offering him? She moved to stand in front of him, only a few inches away and she looked up into his brown eyes. "It's what you want, but you can't say it, cause you're too stupid!" She said angrily. "Have you ever had a white woman before, Indian?"

Again he watched as she pressed her naked breast against his bare skin. He looked into her cool blue eyes and thought how much they were like the pale blue sky. He wanted to tell her so.

Kitty took his hand and looked at it. "You don't know what to do, do you?" She asked looking back up at him. She placed his hand on her bare neck, closed her eyes as if she were enjoying the feel of his hand on her skin. Opening her eyes, she slid his hand down to cup her bare breast and looked at him for any kind of desire. When she saw only confusion in his eyes, she suddenly pulled his mouth down to hers and devoured his mouth in a kiss like none he had ever felt. This time he reacted. He grabbed her upper arms and slid his hands down her arms, pushing her blouse out of the way.

"Isha noka ky eh!" He said to her. Now she was confused. She didn't know what he had said, but anger flared in his brown eyes. "Che unan kyeh?" He said walking her back towards the shore line. "Che unan kyeh?" He shoved her down on the ground, her blouse caught behind her down past her elbows as he lowered her. "Ish, sha nunka, benawa, eh umpe benawa?" He said his hands roughly caressing her breast his body partially on hers.

Kitty turned her head in fear, and cried. "No, please!" Suddenly his weight was gone. When she looked up, he was sitting on the ground next to her. Kitty slowly sat up, she was dazed and didn't understand what had just happened. As she reached to puller her blouse around her, she felt his hands on her arm, helping her with the blouse.

"Te oue nahna!" He said to her as he helped her with her blouse. Once she had it around her and was beginning to button it, he gently took her about the wais and helped her to her feet. Kitty now understood, that he didn't want her for her body. But she was still his prisoner. That would not change.

**TBC**

I apologize to everyone if you find any part of this offensive. I can't help what comes out, okay, maybe I can. I'm struggling with this language though. Boy am I confused. :) KR


	7. In Darkness Find Me

Gunsmoke 

Chapter 7

The Consequences of a Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Gunsmoke characters, I'm just using them. Also, in order to write proper Navajo, I'd have to be Navajo and unfortunately I am not. So, I decided not to name this Native American's nation and create my own language. Any similarities to any language any where will be purely coincidental, since I only speak English and _some_ Spanish. As always please forgive any error, I have spellchecked this but that doesn't mean I haven't missed it. Sorry. :)

This is for Gina, who needed a fix. I hope that this shall be good for a little while. Hopefully the next installment won't be too long away. But unfortunately work and life come in between me and my writing.

KR

Matt climbed down off of his horse as he returned to the ranch. He would need a few supplies and then he and Festus would be off. He saw two fresh horses saddled and ready to go. But obviously one was for Doc, because Festus never rode anything but Ruth. Just as he began to turn towards the house, Doc came out with his saddlebag slung over his shoulder and a second one with supplies in one hand and his medicine bag in the other. "Doc, you fixin' to tag along?" Festus asked from his burrow as Doc tossed Matt saddlebag

"Yes, I am." He said walking over to the horse and placing the saddlebag over the front of his saddle. He hooked his medicine bag over the saddle horn.

"Doc, you sure you wanna do that?" Matt said as Doc climbed up onto the horse.

"Yes, I'm sure, Matt. Now come on, stop lolligaggin' we need to find those tracks." Doc said a bit annoyed with Matt's concern for him.

"I already done found 'em, Doc, they's ah headed East." He said.

"Well, then," He said taking hold of the reins. "I guess we better be off." Doc said as he looked at Matt who was quickly looking in the saddlebags. Doc had put some of the necessities into the bag for Matt.

"Gee, Doc, did you forget anything?" He asked jokingly as he closed the already stuffed bag.

"Nope, don't think I did." He said as he pulled on the reins, heading east. Matt looked at Festus and both just shook their heads as Matt climbed back onto his horse and they followed Doc.

It had been almost 24 hours since they had left Dodge and still they traveled East. That was one thing Matt had taught her to notice her surroundings and know which direction she was going in. So she knew that they were heading East, by the direction in which the sun had set. She was tired and her body was aching to get off of the horse. As she thought about what she had done earlier, how she had tried to entice him, but he had not succumbed to her feminine ways, she realized that she just could be in bigger trouble than she thought. She knew that selling white captives was a fair trade even today. And though there would be punishment for such acts by the United States Calvary, many still adhered to the old ways. She might be a replacement for a wife killed by a white man or a daughter, whichever it was, it would not be good for her. A replacement daughter or wife would be no better than a concubine to be sold to the highest bidder. She would not have the rights of a wife or daughter, but have the jobs that they would do, and be treated as less then human by the others in the tribe. A slave, was just that and nothing more. She laid her weary head against his hard back and continued to ponder her new predicament. Breathing deeply, she let out a deep sigh, which had him looking back at her and wondering what this woman was thinking. She was different, he had to give her that. She had fire in her and that was something he had to admire. But he had come so far, he could not go back now. "Chache unka, sah ane tu me." He said as he reached back with one hand and touched her thigh. He then pointed to a small cabin hidden on the hill behind thick trees. In fact, if it were not for the light blazing in the window, you would not be able to see it. She realized that this is where he was taking her. Why? Well, that would be revealed in the next few hours.

It was late when they finally set up camp, but it took Doc and Festus both arguing with Matt to get him to stop and rest for a few hours. Matt was anxious to catch up with Kitty and her capture and if he laid a hand on her, Matt would skin him alive. As he fought with his saddle to get himself some semblance of support, he felt alone. Never before, when he had been away from Kitty had he felt like this, but he did. It was something he was not accustomed to. This feeling scared him and he realized it was the same dread he felt when Jude Bonner and his band of animals had kidnapped Kitty. As he thought about that day, he remembered how close he had come to smashing in Jude Bonner's skull. He would have gladly done so, if Festus had not made himself known when he shot LaFete. He would have killed Jude and every one of his filthy men with his bare hands. That's what would happen to this man, if he hurt Kitty. Looking up at the stars, he wondered if she was gazing at the stars thinking of him. He knew that she would be hoping he would come soon and rescue her from this person and he would do just that. It seemed to be the way fate was planned out for them. Breathing deeply, he imagined the scent of her perfume filling his nostrils. He loved the smell of her perfume, it was sweet, but not so sweet that it was sickening like the perfume some of the women in Dodge wore. Hers was sweet and soft. Sometimes, he thought that it reminded him of the fresh sweet scent of the honeysuckles that bloomed in early summer. Closing his eyes, he saw her face, she was above him, looking down at him. Her blue eyes shining brightly with passion as he realized that he was remembering the last time they had made love. She had seduced him and he smiled as he remembered her seduction.

Kitty had been bathing, when Matt finally returned after his last walk through Dodge. Newly and Festus were on Duty tonight, he wanted to be home with Kitty. She was close to six months along with

She stood in front of the long mirror, one arm over her belly, holding her heavy breast and the other was pressed against her belly while her hand began to gently massage her belly. Her long red hair, which usually hung down past her waist, was pulled up messily, while she had bathed. He listened as she whispered words of love to the child growing within her. And his heart ached for the child to be of his own loins, but he and she both knew better. This did not stop her from telling the child that her daddy was the Marshal in Dodge and that he was going to love her. She wanted the baby to know that she would be loved, no matter who her father was because Matt was going to fill that position. As he stood there watching her, completely naked in front of the mirror and uninhibited by the belly she caressed. She was beautiful standing there and he felt his body responding. Kitty looked up into the mirror when she heard the floorboards creek. Matt was standing there admiring her body, his eyes shining, as the desire began to stir even more. Smiling, she realized the sight of her naked form aroused him. She was still beautiful to him. And she knew that Matt had long ago decided he was the father. Matt watched in amazement as a gentle flush began to creep up her alabaster skin. The tinge of pink to her body, made her more beautiful and him harder. She watched him in the mirror as he pulled his shirt up over his head. He was definitely eager to get his clothing off and threw them to the floor as he made his way over to her. Kitty knew that hard loving was on his mind and hers as well. It had been a few weeks since the last time they made love and she was desperately in need of him as well. Turning around to meet him, she unbuckled his trousers and eagerly pushed them off of his hips. His hands were hot against her cool skin. She moaned as his hand glided across her derriere, warming her with his loving touch.

"You are so beautiful, Kitty." He said as his mouth devoured hers in a kiss that stole her breath away. Kitty pulled her mouth from his, her hands reaching up to gently caress his face. Matt kicked his trousers off the rest of the way, using his foot, he pushed them aside. His arms tightened slightly around Kitty's back, his hands massaging her shoulders then moving languidly over her back, her derriere and her thighs. To her surprise, Matt pulled away from her and turned her back towards the mirror. "Look at how beautiful you are, My love." He said looking at her in the mirror, his hands now caressing her belly. Kitty's head lay back against his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his hands on her body. He ever so slowly moving his nimble fingers over her aroused flesh. Creating little patterns on her belly, thighs and hips, careful to stay away from where she needed him most. His hands came up to caress her large breast, weighing them in his hands. "They've gotten so heavy with your milk." He said softly against her throat. "I hope our daughter has a healthy appetite." He said kissing her shoulder and peaking in the mirror, to see her reaction to his words. He saw the small smile that graced her lips and he smiled as he gently pinched her nipples, then rolled them against his palms. He then began the torturous journey of his hands moving along her sides, down over the rounded belly and the strong yet shapely thighs and then his fingers gently moved to the spot she was longing to feel him touch. She gasped as his long fingers touched her, he knew just how to make her react. He knew every inch of her body, every spot on her that made her go crazy. He free hand grasped her hand and placed the palm flat on the vanity, leaning her slightly forward. He then used his knee to nudge her legs apart. Reaching behind her, she gently caressed him as he moved his hips slightly back. Releasing him, she placed her other palm flat on the vanity and felt him gently moving into her. Kitty gasped at the angle in which he had penetrated her. Lovingly caressing her lower belly, he moved his hands back to the place where she would need it most. He moved into her slowly, almost torturously, prolonging the moment for as long as possible.

Their joining that night had been long and hard, yet one that brought both of them great pleasure and satisfaction. Matt smiled as he remembered Kitty lying beside him sleeping peacefully. In the morning, they would be heading back out to follow the tracks. He knew that she would be fine. She had to be.

TBC

KR


	8. The Right Choice

Gunsmoke 

Chapter 8

The Consequences of a Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Gunsmoke characters, I'm just using them. Had I owned the original characters, well let's just say life would be just a little more exciting.

I'm only borrowing these characters, but promise to return them unharmed. Happier, but unharmed. (Sort of.)

KR

Kitty snuggled against the strong back on which her face lay. In her dreams, she was laying behind Matt with her nose crinkled up into his strong back, inhaling that familiar scent that was only his. Matt always smelled of lye soap and smoke from a campfire. But then her sensitive nose noticed something different. This was the scent of sage and this was not her Matt. Jerking her head up quickly, she felt his arm quickly move back wrapping around her waist to keep her from falling off of the horse. The ride had been long and strenuous. Her body ached from head to toe and all she wanted was to get off of the damned horse and bathe. She also noted, with slight embarrassment, that her butt was going numb as well as her thighs. It was at that time, that they road up to the house.

Reaching over, her pulled his blade from the sheath that lay on his chest. He had moved it there after she had grabbed it and tried to hurt him. He had learned that even with her hands tied, she was still dangerous. He cut the rope from around her wrist. Kitty scooted towards the horse hind end, suddenly sliding off and smacking the horse hard on the rear. The horse stood on its hind legs, and her capture quickly found his perch on top of the bareback horse, quite unsettling. Desperately he attempted to get the horse under control, but instead found himself on the ground, face down. Looking up from the ground, he saw Kitty running back down the valley. Shaking his head, he got to his feet and took off, running after her. His legs were strong and he was quite used to running, so it did not take long for him to catch up with her. Grabbing her about the waist, they tumbled to the ground. Kitty fought him like a lioness, kicking, punching, doing whatever she could do to try and pull free from his grasp. But he was much too strong for her and he had no problem overpowering her once more. He shoved her onto the ground onto her back, her blouse came opened, and her breast, once again, were bared to his sight. But he reached down and pulled her blouse closed as he pulled her to her feet. Hearing her inhale deeply, he realized she was about to scream, and he could not have that. His hand clamped down over Kitty's mouth just as she did so. Kicking him furiously, she tried one last attempt to pull free, but he had a good grip on her arm and one arm was tightly wrapped around her waist. He never said a word to her, not even in his own language. Never made a noise, even when she had kicked him as he dragged her back up the hill to the cabin. Pushing the door opened with his foot, he carried her still fighting into the small cabin, which was lit by the fireplace and two lanterns. Kitty stopped fighting when he pushed her towards the table and turned to lock the door. Breathing heavily, she attempted to button her blouse, but there were only two or three buttons left to it. She then heard the soft mewling sounds behind a curtain, and it peaked her interest. Moving towards the curtain, she gently pulled it back to reveal a woman, a white woman, sitting in the bed with an infant lying in her arms. She was sitting up against the headboard and Kitty could tell that she was very sick. Her skin was very pale as were her lips. Her eyes had deep dark circles under them and Kitty knew by the baby beside her that she had given birth in the last few days. She also knew that the woman must have had a bad time with this birth, as it seemed to have taken a great deal out of her.

"Hello, my name is Rachel." She said weakly to Kitty.

"I'm Kitty, Kitty Russell." She said looking at the tiny form resting against her mother's breast.

"The big idiot over there, is my husband, Nekuma, and I apologize if he has frightened you in his cold manner. Sometimes, he forgets he's a man and not an animal." She said smiling at Nekuma who knew she was talking about him. "Yes, he is my husband. Perhaps we did not have the Christian ceremony that would qualify us as man and wife in your world, but he my husband and I love him." She said as if she were trying to defend her choice of husbands.

"Nah te unah, sema kei eah, Naomi?" He asks her and she nodded to him. He walked over to the cradle and lifted his other daughter up into his arms. Kitty watched as the man lifted her up above his head and playfully danced her about as he sang to her.

"Kuche al, potala neque." She told him and he frowned but only for a moment as he gently lowered Naomi into his arms. He kissed the baby's cheek and she in turn played bashful, trying to hide her face in her gown. "He is a good man. He loves his girls very much." She gently lifted the baby up in her arms and motioned Kitty to come to her bedside. Kitty walked over to Rachel and gently sat on the edge. "This is our little one. She was born two days ago." She tells Kitty as she gently lays the infant in her arms. "I have no milk and can no longer nurse her. The reason Nekuma brought you here was because of them. You need to feed the baby. She is hungry and if you don't she will die. She won't keep down cow's milk or even goat's milk." She said, her sable eyes, glistening with tears as she weakly laid her head back against the pillow. "Please help her, help them." She said looking at her husband, who now stood beside her bed, he reached out and took his wife's hand and held it. They both watched, as Kitty began to unbutton her blouse without even thinking about where she was at the moment, her only thought was to help the baby. She didn't even think about the fact that Nekuma was standing beside his wife's bed. Rachel smiled at Kitty as the baby quickly latched onto her breast and she looked up at her husband and squeezed his hand. He felt regret, that another woman had to nurse his child while his wife lay there sick and dying. And he felt badly for all he had caused this redheaded stranger. Looking back at his wife, he knelt on the floor still holding Naomi in his arms. Leaning over, he kissed Rachel on the cheek then stood up and gently placed Naomi in the cradle. She immediately began to fuss and he knelt down and spoke to her. "Che ukahnai, Welela." Kitty looked up at the name he had called the child. She had heard of it before. It was Cherokee for hummingbird, and she knew this because of some of Matt's friends. Looking back down, she saw that the baby was now looking up at her. Her big brown eyes gazing into deep blue eyes and Kitty smiled and whispered gentle words to her as she lovingly caressed her cheek with her finger and watched as the infant smiled around the nipple for a moment, then returned to feeding.

"I wish that there had been an easier way to have gotten you here, but Nekuma was desperate. She's going to need to be fed quite often because she is so weak." Rachel said to her.

"What if she doesn't like my milk?" Kitty asked her.

"Then my little girl may not make it." She said sadly.

"She's so tiny." Kitty said as she gently took her little hand in hers. The baby was already fast asleep, but her mouth kept up the sucking motion on the proffered nipple.

Rachel watched as Kitty nursed the infant and she smiled. She felt a pang of regret that she was not the one nursing her child, but she knew that this woman would save her daughter. "What happened to your baby?" She asked Kitty, trying to get to know her a little better.

"She died." She said, her voice cracking with sorrow. "I had lost too much blood when I was injured, and she..she didn't survive." Kitty said looking down at the baby at her breast. A single tear ran down her face as she thought of the child Doc had laid in her arms. The angelic face, so round and perfect brought more tears. This should have been her daughter nursing at her breast. This should have been her baby lying in her arms, smiling up at her as she suckled. Reaching up, she gently swiped at the tears.

"I guess you and your husband took it really hard." She said to Kitty.

"I'm not married." She said and looked into the surprised eyes of the woman.

"I…I'm sorry, I just assumed…." She didn't know what to say.

"I was taken hostage nine months ago, by a group of outlaws known as Dog soldiers. Matt, the man that I am in love with, is a U.S. Marshal and I was used as a bargaining chip to attempt to free another man. I was held hostage by Jude and his men while Matt attempted to get this other man freed or get a stay of execution, but he couldn't. When Jude got the news that his brother had been executed, they raped and beat me. I was taken back to Dodge, shot and left for dead. At least he thought he had killed me." Looking at the baby. "Matt wasn't the father of the child. But he was willing to be the father." She said as she gently pulled her nipple from the sleeping baby's mouth. She pulled her blouse closed to cover her breast and stood up and took the infant to her mother.

"You are a strong woman to have been through so much and able to survive that." She said as she watched Kitty closely.

"I had to survive. Matt needed me." She said without looking up at her.

"Your Marshal will no doubt be looking for you. He sounds like a good man." She said as she moved in the bed trying to get comfortable.

"Neche une myout, senan opune." He said to his wife and they shared a look. Kitty looked up to see Nekuma heading for the door.

"Where is your husband going?" Kitty asked as she anxiously looked at the door. She then head a heavy metal lock slid into place. He had been prepared for this. "Where is he going?" She said becoming angry.

"He's going to tend to the animals and the horses. I have not been able to do so, so they have gone unattended these past two days." She said trying to convince Kitty, but in truth, he was taking the horse out and going down the valley to create a false trail for those whom he knew would follow.

As he led the horse away from the house, he looked back, not really knowing what he had felt. He was ashamed of what he had done, but it was done in desperation. He needed to help his daughters and ease his wife's fears. When he had walked far enough away so that Kitty would not hear the horses, he mounted his horse and headed further down the valley, heading west.

"Do you need anything, can I help you?" Kitty asked knowing that Rachel was in pain.

"No, I'm fine. In fact, I feel much better now that you are here." She said gently reaching over and touching Kitty's knee. "I'm truly sorry that we have put you through even more pain, Kitty. I wish there had been another way."

"Why don't you let us hitch up a buckboard and get you to a doctor?" Kitty asked her as gently pulled her nipple from the sleeping baby's mouth. Pulling her blouse closed, she leaned up and gently placed the infant in her mother's arms, laying her on her belly so that her mother could pat her back. Gently she began to pat the baby's back and soon she was rewarded with several tiny burps.

"No, a doctor can't help me now. I'm not going to live to see my babies grow up." She stopped for a moment then looked up as her sable eyes were shining with tears. "He doesn't want to believe that. He's afraid. I need you to help my baby survive. Once she's strong enough he can try cow's milk again or even goats."

Naomi's fussing brought their attention back to the child. Kitty looked over at the cradle, wanting to hold the child but not sure of what to do. Smiling slightly she listened to the fussing for a few seconds more.

"Kitty, Naomi needs to be nursed as well. I'm sorry, she does eat some things, like mashed apples and such, and sometimes I can get her to drink cow's milk, but she really needs your milk. It's better for her and you need to bond with her." She said as she looked up at Kitty who was confused. Kitty walked over to Naomi who looked up at her with the same dark brown eyes as her sister and smiled. Lifting the little girl into her arms, she went over to the chair beside the table and sat down, then bared her other breast and gasped as the baby immediately latched onto the nipple and began to suckle.

"How…How long do you nurse your daughter, I mean, there comes a time when she's too old." Kitty said, not sure of this nursing job and a bit uncomfortable when she felt the slight edge of a tooth that made her jump slightly in discomfort.

Smiling, Rachel looks at her. "I was only going to nurse her for another few weeks and wean her off. Mother's milk is good for the child. It helps them fight illnesses better." She said watching as Naomi lay in the stranger's lap, her mouth attached to the woman's breast and her hand laying flat against the breast. She watched closely as Kitty gently lifted the child's hand from her breast and Naomi immediately gripped her thumb by wrapping her tiny fingers around it. She had lied to Kitty, she had actually stopped nursing Naomi weeks ago. But she needed Naomi to bond with Kitty like the baby would. "I haven't named the little one yet." She says lifting her large family bible from the stool next to her bed. "Nekuma wants me to name her as I did Naomi, through the bible. Kitty, what is your given name?"

Kitty looked up at her, surprised. "You should name her Rachel. It's such a pretty name." Kitty said as Naomi playfully pulled away from the nipple and smiled at Kitty. Kitty watched as she skillfully took the nipple back into her mouth and closed her eyes.

"I like Rachel, but what is your name?" She asked her.

Kitty finally gave in. "Kathleen Elizabeth." She said to her as she continued to watch the child nurse.

"Naomi will stop when she's full, she's much easier to gage." She said. "Kathleen Rachel, I think I like that very much." She said looking over at her husband as he came back into the cabin. He nodded his head to her letting her know that he had made a false trail to lead those who would be looking for the woman, away from the cabin. Kitty only glanced up at her for a moment, unsure of what she should say. She then watched as Nekuma walked over to his wife and kissed her hand before he sat on the edge of the bed with her.

TBC


	9. The Heavens Watch Over Thee

Gunsmoke 

Chapter 9

**The Consequences of a Storm**

Hello, I am giving you this little tidbit, because in the next chapter or so, I am about to do something that no one will like. Which, if you know my writing, it's nothing new for me.

I will apologize at this time for doing so. But I've got to write what's in my head. So, enjoy this little appetizer while I work on the next course.

KR

Matt lay down on the bedding again. He had taken a walk, unable to sleep. His mind was on Kitty and the person or persons that took her from the ranch. He couldn't quite understand why anyone would do that, but he also knew that his territory was still quite young and dangerous. His only hope was to get to Kitty before something terrible could happen to her. The idea of her being mistreated again, by the likes of another Bonner character did not set well at all with him. In fact, it was that very thing that kept him awake. Hearing Doc wrestle with his blanket, he realized that he was keeping them all awake and that would make finding her, less successful. Closing his eyes, he began to think about the last time he had asked her to marry him. If he was correct, he had asked her to marry him close to 30 times since they had found out about the baby. And he was going to give her a little time before he asked her again, but he was definitely going to ask her again, come hell or high water, he was asking. And one of these days, she would agree, he knew that. The last time he had asked her, was a few months back.

Kitty was only about four months along and she wore a loose fitting blouse over her slight belly. Her red hair was pulled up into a soft French twist as usual, with her hair curled under on the top and thin bangs hanging down on her forehead. She wore simple pearl drop earrings and her face powder was light, her lips were soft pink and Matt knew she had not put lipstick on because she would be working in the office doing bookwork. As he entered the saloon, he knew that she would be there in the saloon as always, chatting before heading into her office. She had stopped by the jail about an hour ago, asking him to join her at the saloon for dinner. Now here he was, entering the saloon and he noticed the slight crowd gathering around a table. Must be some game going on, as he could not get a glimpse of the players because of the crowd. It was at that moment that he saw the delicate hands; which dealt the cards. He'd know those long slender fingers anywhere. He watched them move repeatedly over his body as they learned every inch, every muscle under his skin. Two more players were sitting there playing, laughing as the beautiful redhead in a game she knew well was whooping them. Charlie Tackleberry bet 2 bits and Mike Newman raised it to a dollar. Kitty called and they watched as she took the pot worth about 4 dollars. Her four tens beat the two Aces Charlie had, and Mike, well, he was trying to bluff once again. As her hand reached over for the few dollars, she saw Matt standing there watching her. Smiling, she knew she had been caught and it was time to cash in. "Well, gentlemen, I do believe this game is over." She said smiling as she stood and turned towards Matt.

"Miss Kitty, it was a pleasure losing to you." Mike said as he and Charlie stood up as she got to her feet. Kitty just smiled as she walked over to Matt and the two of them headed for the Bar.

"One beer, Sam, and a water for me, please." She said looking over at her good friend and bartender.

"Coming right up, Miss Kitty." He said from the other side of the bar. The other patrons watched as the big Marshall leaned against the bar. Most of the men in the room thought that Matt Dillon was one lucky son of a Bitch to have such a beautiful woman. Matt knew he was one lucky son of a bitch.

"I thought we agreed no more dealing in the Long Branch." Matt said trying his darnedest to scold her as he took his hat off and placed it on the bar.

"Are you hungry?" Kitty asked Matt as she looked over at Sam for his beer. "I can have Sam run over to Del Monico's for some supper."

"Kitty, stop trying to change the subject. I thought we agreed." He said leaning a bit closer to her.

"Well, now, I suppose you could look at it that way, but if you really wanna get down to it, I didn't agree, you just told me no more dealing." She said batting her long lashes at him.

"Oh, no you don't, woman." He said as she leaned against the bar. "You know dang well that we agreed. After that incident….." Kitty smiled up at him. "Oh woman, you just like to get me riled up." He said smiling back at her.

"Of course I do, it makes for a good appetite." She smiles as she picks up her books. "Sam have Sally run over to Del Monico's and pick up that basket for me. We'll be in my office. Come on, Matt, I've got lots of work to do, you can keep me company and eat." She said heading towards her office. Matt picked up his hat and followed Kitty to her office. It only took about fifteen minutes and Sally arrived at the door with the basket that had been prepared by Del Monico's for Kitty. Tapping lightly on the door, she waited for Miss Kitty or the Marshal to open the door. She wasn't surprised when the Marshal pull the door opened. She could see Kitty sitting at her desk working on the books and smiled to herself. She knew that Kitty wouldn't be sitting there for long, not if the Marshal had his way.

"Thank you, Sally." He said quietly.

"No problem, Marshal. Tell Miss Kitty when you two are finished eating, I'll take the basket back to Del Monico's." She said smiling up at him with those big brown eyes.

She was quite a lovely young lady, with those dark pools peering at him, but his heart, his very soul belonged to one woman, and only one. Every man, woman and child knew this. "I'll tell her, if she can pull her head out of those books long enough to eat, that is." He said directing his words to Kitty.

"I heard that." Kitty said and both Matt and Sally laughed. Sally turned and headed back into the saloon. As she came through the doorway to the foyer, she looked back at the heavy sliding doors. These doors were rarely closed because they were heavy. Smiling to herself, she slid the door over until it latched and then headed back to the saloon.

'If they do decide to do, anything, it would be much more private.' She thought to herself.

"What was that noise?" Matt asked hearing the door roll closed.

Kitty closed her books and set her pen down. "That was the door to the entryway to the saloon. I don't usually close it. I guess Sally wanted to give us a little more privacy." She said standing up and facing him.

"Come here, woman." Matt said to her in a low but commanding tone. Kitty did as told and walked over to him. Matt caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers and his lips moved softly over hers.

"I thought you were hungry?" She said, her eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of his hands on her face.

"I am! I am! In fact, I'm starving, for you." His mouth came down on hers, his tongue begged for entrance and she obliged him. Allowing him access to her mouth, and her body.

Matt had known many women in his life, none of which had stolen his heart nor commanded his body as she had. Kitty's skills were beyond those of the average workingwoman. Hers were the skills of a woman, completely and utterly in love with a man. She would do what was necessary to make Matt happy and he knew it, too. Over the years she had sacrificed so much for him and he was too selfish to let her go. He needed her, just as surely as his lungs needed the air to breathe; he needed her. She had always told him, he was her strength, but if she only knew how often those tables were turned and she had become his strength. As his mouth possessed hers, his hands caressed her body. He could feel her responding to his touch as her tongue tangled furiously with his own.

He couldn't remember how he had gotten her undressed to her chemise, his hands had deftly worked to relieve her of her clothing. He turned her in his embrace so that her back was against his chest. There was a sudden fear that Festus would be poking his head in the door looking for one of them and Matt knew he had to do something. "Hold on for one minute." He told her as he walled over to the door and gently turned the lock, than secured the door with a chair beneath the handle. Kitty smiled at him, as she knew his reasoning for his actions. He once again pulled her against his chest with her back to him as he began to move his hands over her. She moved into his touch, wanting nothing more than to be wrapped in his touch, surrounded by his scent, devoured by his love. His strong fingers glided gently down her naked arms, over the back of her hands which still lay at her sides, then moved to her waist, as his huge hands, gently caressed the slight swell of her belly. Kitty gently tried to move his hands from her belly, but he tenderly nipped her ear. "All of you. I want to touch, all of you." She gasped as he took the hem of her chemise and pulled it over her head, leaving her standing in front of him, with her back to him, completely naked. Moving a step back from her, he slid his fingers down her spine, watching the tremor rush through her. "Marry me, Kitty." He said as he nibbled on her earlobe. His hands finally moving up to caress her heavy globes.

"Matt, please, let's not spoil this by getting into another argument." She said looking back at him through her long eyelashes. "I love you, Matt. I want to feel you. I want to give you everything I can, but I won't argue tonight, not now." She said as she led him towards the desk. Matt gently lifted her onto the very edge of the desk and moved into her as he let her slide down onto the desk. His mouth devoured hers as she gasped when he entered her. As the memory of that night slowly faded, Matt found sleep.

TBC


	10. Simply Irresistible

Gunsmoke 

Chapter 10

**The Consequences of a Storm**

Matt didn't know what it was exactly that woke him up, but when he saw the man standing over him, he knew they were in trouble. Festus was sitting up, but he had been hit in the jaw and was trying to nurse the soreness out of it as his assailant watched him. Doc was also sitting up and there was a rifle jabbed into his chest.

"Mister, I wouldn't go for that gun if I was you. Might find this old man in a million pieces." He said looking down at Doc. The man kneeling over Matt took his gun from him and placed it in his belt. Matt glanced down at his own chest to see if his badge was visible, but all he found were the two hole marks left by the pin. "What's your name, stranger?" The man leaning over Matt asked.

"Nathan….Nathan Burke." He said looking over at Doc and Festus. They knew the instant he had given a name other than his own, that these men were bad news.

"And your friends?" He asked him.

"Sam Noonan and Galen Adams." Matt said to the big man now standing over him.

"Joby, you and Twig go get Nick and bring him into camp. Doc over there is gonna fix him up." The big man said to his two partners. Matt eyed him closely. He knew from the posters that his name was Ebb Garret and that Nick and Joby were his younger brothers. Twig, he didn't know. He didn't remember seeing a post on him. But the Garret boys were wanted for robbing a train and killing several guards. They were also wanted for the murder of a family homesteading in Virginia. They had raided the home, murdered the occupants after they had had their way with the man's wife and 15-year-old daughter. They then brutally cut their throats. He knew that Ebb was the worst of them. He also knew that Ebb was fast with a gun. But Matt had confidence that he could take him, he just wasn't willing to put Festus and Doc at risk. Matt was brought out of his reverie, by the pain of that burned in his knee as Ebb kicked him brutally. "If you're thinking about escapin' don't, cause I'll put a bullet in the back of your head mister." He said kneeling back down beside Matt as Joby and Twig brought Nick into camp. They were carrying him, slung over Joby's shoulder. "Get over there with your friends." He demanded. Matt got to his feet and as he stood straight up, Ebb realized that this Nathan Burke was a big man. But that didn't scare him at all. He had no problems with the size of a man. Why fear a man when you can fight dirty and win, was his mantra.

All Matt could do, was sit beside Festus and pray to God that his badge wasn't inside his blankets. No guns to fight fair with would leave all three of them dead. There were two trees fit for tying prisoners up with and once Nick was settled onto the bedding and Doc began to look at the man, Joby and Twig forced Matt and Festus to sit down and tied their hands behind their backs.

Matt and Festus Watched as Doc leaned over the boy. He had bandages on his chest and Doc felt for a pulse. Feeling the pulse, he pulled back the bandage to reveal a gaping hole in the boy's chest. There wouldn't be much he could do for the boy, except make him comfortable before he dies. "There's nothing I can do for him, he's in a really bad way." Doc said looking up at them.

"Do what you can, old man, make him comfortable." Ebb said looking at Doc. It was quite apparent to Doc that Ebb knew his brother didn't have much time and Doc was just being used to keep him comfortable. Comfortable, he could do.

As Doc gently began to probe the wound, he started a conversation with him to divert his attention. "What's your name, son?"

"Nick, Nick Garret.." He choked out as he sucked in a breath as probed the wound. He could feel every little thing the old man was doing and though it hurt like hell, he knew that the old man was trying to be as gentle as possible. "Doc, you got any kids?" He asked him.

"Yeah, just one." Doc said smiling. Festus and Matt listened to him in surprise. "Her name is Kathleen." He smiled as he realized that Kitty was the child he never had.

"Is she pretty, doc?" He asked in a raspy tone.

"Nope, she down right beautiful. She has long red hair, and the prettiest blue eyes you'd ever see." He smiled as he continued to look at the wound and dab some alcohol onto it.

"Is she a school teacher, Doc. Ooooh!" He moaned and Ebb and Joby looked up.

"No, she's a business woman. Smart as a whip too." He said reaching into his bag for something to ease the young man's pain. "I want you to take a few swigs of this whiskey boy."

"Doc, don't waste good whiskey on me. I know I'm gonna die." He said as Doc tried to put the bottle to his lips.

"Now you listen to me, I want you to take a few swigs, it will cut a little of the pain for ya'." Doc said know full well that he was just lying to the kid.

"Kathleen, it's a pretty name, Doc." He said trying to choke back the pain.

"Yes, it is a pretty name for a pretty girl." Doc smiles at the young man.

"I'd like to meet her one day, Doc." Nick said as the whiskey began to hit his system.

"You and she would get along great. She'd teach you to shoot billiards." He tried to keep the conversation light.

"A woman who plays billiards, that's funny, Doc." He coughed out and Doc pulled him up a bit so that he could clear it out of his throat. "Is she any good?"

"She beats me every time." The two laugh and Nick coughs again.

"You know what, Doc? I wanted to be a doctor. I even borrowed Mr. Yardley's books from his personal library. He let me read anything I wanted. He wanted to send me to school, but my Pa said no." Breathing slowly through the pain, he let the air leave his lungs through gritted teeth. He entire chest felt as though it were on fire. "Pa got angry and beat me within an inch of my life. Then took me out of school all together."

"How old are you, boy?" Doc said looking at the young man.

"I'll be 15 in two weeks." He said smiling at Doc. But Doc could barely manage to smile back. He knew that Nick would never see his 15th birthday. He couldn't understand how two grown men could bring their brother who was no more than a boy into such a life. The anger began to well up in him and he wanted nothing more than to beat some sense into Ebb and Joby. But he also knew that it was no use, because they didn't seemed too bothered by the fact that their baby brother was dying.

"Doc, can I tell you a secret?" He said softly to him.

"Sure." Doc said simply.

"I never shot a got. I didn't use one today. I was afraid." He said to Doc.

"Afraid of being shot, no doubt." Doc said sourly.

"No, afraid of going to hell, Doc. I don't wanna go to hell. If I do, I'll never see Ma again. I don't wanna go to hell." He said a bit upset now. "If I die now, will I go to hell?" He asked innocently.

"No, son, you won't go to hell. I'll make sure of it. I'll see that you get a decent burial and I'll say a prayer for you." He said choking back the tears.

"You promise, Doc?" He said grasping Doc's hand through the pain.

"I promise, Nick." He said holding onto the boy's hand for dear life. He began to choke out air, and then he fell back onto the blankets. There was nothing else. Only silence left in his lungs and body. For about the fifth time in his life, Galen Adams closed his eyes and bowed his head as he silently prayed, asking God to take this child under his wings and take him home. His heart felt as though it were breaking, for a young stranger, whom he barely knew.

Kitty woke with a start. Not really sure of where she was or even what woke her. As she tried to clear the cobwebs out of her head, she heard the baby start to cry again. Throwing the covers over her legs, she climbed out of bed and padded barefoot over to the cradle. Gently, she lifted Katie into her arms and began to unbutton her blouse as she headed for the kitchen chair. As she stood there with her blouse hanging opened, about to bring the baby to her breast, she looked up and saw Nekuma watching her from the bed. He was naked from the waist up, the covers pulled up over his hips. Kitty quickly averted her attention back to the baby and lifted her breast slightly as she maneuvered Katie to the nipple.

Looking up, Kitty saw Nekuma standing in front of her. He gently knelt down and took the sleeping baby from her breast, smiling slightly at the light popping sound the baby's mouth made. He laid the baby in the cradle then turned back to Kitty who was watching his every move. Walking back over to her, he knelt down in front of her and gently touched her ankles with his fingertips as he slowly slid her skirt and slips up her stocking encased legs. His hands became more brazen and openly caressed her silk covered calves, her knees and her thighs. Kitty gently closed her eyes and thrust her head back at the feel of his hands on her thighs. Using his hand, he gently pressed her knees apart and slid his fingers under her skirt. He gasped when he encountered bare flesh. His fingers caressed her intimately as his mouth latched onto the wet proffered nipple his child had just been suckling. He needed to taste her milk and know what his child knew. Kitty's hand wove into his dark raven hair and the other caressed his back as he continued to use his fingers to pleasure her. Gasping, she could feel her body tensing and responding to his touch. He pulled his hand away, but kept his mouth attached to her breast as he pushed her thighs further apart, then pulled her body to the edge of the chair. Pulling away from her breast, Kitty felt bewildered, her body was on fire. She watched as he pulled the strings on his britches and then fell away, revealing him completely to her. Reaching out, she tenderly caressed his manhood and smiled when it seemed to jump with her caress. Spreading her thighs as far apart as possible, she made room to accommodate his girth. Nekuma moved slowly towards her, than as he felt the tip of his manhood against her womanhood, he moved hard and fast into her. Kitty cried out as she threw her arms around his shoulders as he moved into her in one deep penetrating thrust. His mouth found hers as he began to move in and out of her. His kiss was not gentle, but almost brutal, yet so erotic that she could not push him away had she wanted to. Her hands caressed his tanned back as her womanhood began to contract around his manhood. Feeling the fire in her belly begin to move down to her groin she gasped, thrusting her hips frantically against his, taking him as deep as possible and then she cried out. Sitting up quickly, she looked around the room. She realized that she was lying on the makeshift bed with the baby beside her. It had been a dream. She had never had such a dream. Looking behind her, she saw Nekuma sitting beside his wife, watching her with curious eyes. 'Oh God, did he know? Where had that dream come from?' She thought to herself. She knew she loved Matt with everything she had, but why had she just had one of the most erotic dreams in her life about Nekuma? Gently swiping at the angry tear that fell down her cheek, she lay down beside the baby who was sound asleep. 'How could she have betrayed Matt in such a way?' She could feel the throbbing in her lower body and the wetness seeping from her, he had to know what kind of dream she had. But Nekuma had other things to think about. His wife lay there sleeping. Her breathing was shallower than before and he knew it would not be long before the Great Spirit would call her home. Kitty looked up at Nekuma, and realized that perhaps, she hadn't been too obvious in her sleep. She couldn't get the dream out of her head. He was definitely a magnificent looking man. Huge, like Matt, he probably was just under 6'7". His golden tan skin rippled with muscles from hard work. His black hair hung down his back; she smiled as she realized how very attractive that black hair was. His eyes were dark and somewhat brooding. These thoughts ran through her mind as she slowly drifted off to sleep(Sorry, but I had to do this. I could not get the idea of Kitty with this beautiful Native American man out of my mind. And believe me, he is very beautiful in my imagination. KR)

TBC


	11. Playing Possum

Gunsmoke 

Chapter 11

**The Consequences of a Storm**

Sorry to have taken so long to get this little chapter out, but the flu bug got me again this year. I'm feeling better and ready to rock and roll. I hope that this will hold you for at least a couple of days.

KR

As the early morning sun crept into the small cabin, Kitty slowly sat up from her bed on the floor. Kathleen was sound asleep, and would continue to do so for at least an hour. Getting to her feet, she gently lifted the child into her arms. She noticed that Nekuma was nowhere to be found. He must have slipped out for the morning chores. Walking over to Rachel, she saw that she was awake, and paler than she had been the day before. "Why don't you hold onto your daughter while I make us some tea." She told her.

"Tea sounds very good. Thank you." She said taking the child in her arms. "Nahche waheyna, jious." Rachel said as she cradled her baby against her breast. She looked up to see Kitty watching her. "It means, Keeper of my heart." She said smiling at Kitty.

Kitty turned back to the stove and took the teapot from it. She then went over to the covered bucket on the counter by the sink and used the ladle to fill the pot with water.

Returning to the stove, she carefully lifted the cover on the fire and added some kindling to increase the heat. Once she had the kettle on, she went back over to the sink and took a cup and dipped some cold water out for Rachel. Looking up, she saw Nekuma feeding the horses and tending to his chores.

Turning around, she headed over to Rachel. "Rachel, I want to know what Nekuma plans on doing with me?" She said leaning over and helping Rachel sit up to take a sip of water.

"What do you mean, Kitty?" She said as she sipped the water than laid back into her pillows.

"Is he planning on taking me out of the territory, or maybe killing me to keep me from putting him in jail?" She said looking down at Rachel.

"Nekuma only wanted your help to get the baby strong and ready for travel. He will not harm you, nor will he take you away from your family. He promised me." She said as she tried to soothe the waking baby back to sleep.

"What if he changes his mind, Rachel?" Kitty said feeling a bit of panic rising in her chest.

"He's a man of honor, Kitty, he would never harm you. He may have been a bit too rough, but he was desperate to save his daughter, that's all." Rachel said as she handed the crying baby to Kitty so that she could nurse her. Kitty gently sat the cup down and took Kathleen into her arms. She held her steady as she began to unbutton her blouse. She smiled as the baby immediately latched onto the nipple, suckling harder than before. Kitty knew that she was getting stronger as her mother got weaker.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, I just…I want my own babies, I don't want to die." She said trying to ease Rachel's fears.

"You'll make a wonderful mother one day, Kitty." Smiling she thought about the babies. "I bet they'll have red hair like their mama, and if their lucky, your blue eyes. I've never seen such blue eyes in my life." She said easing back into the gentle banter.

"Matt has the clearest blue eyes. And when he's angry, they turn a dark blue." Kitty said looking up from Kathleen.

"What's he like, Kitty?" Rachel asked as she watched her.

"Well, physically, he's about 6'7" tall. His shoulders are broad and he's strong. He's a man of honor too. He believes in that badge that he wears. He comes from a long line of Lawmen, even though he was orphaned at age 5, he was a lawman before he was born." She smiled at the thought. "He isn't a man of many words, but I know what he's feeling and thinking, just by looking into his eyes. They tell me so much. He's over protective when it comes to the people he cares about and he's even more so, with me. He's a big bear of a man, but he's the gentlest man I have ever met." She said as she watched the baby nurse. She smiled sadly, as the memory of her own child came to her mind. She wanted very much to give Matt children. She could only pray that the loss of the child had not done any damage to her. Hearing Naomi gurgling from the cradle brought her out of the daydream. Smiling, she looked down at Kathleen to see dark brown eyes gazing up at her. She smiled around the nipple and then went back to her breakfast.

Naomi would happily play in the cradle until it was her turn to nurse.

Matt's head lulled forward as he dozed off. He looked over at the huge boulders, spotting someone hiding behind them. Looking around, he noticed that the men were all asleep. Doc had resided over the young boy's burial and said a quiet prayer for him. Right now, he sat tied up against the tree, sound asleep. When the person moved further into his line of sight, he saw that it was a little girl no more than 7 years old. She had dark hair which was braided, and she wore a pale blue dress. She looked right into his eyes and smiled at him. He noticed her dark eyes, they were a deep brown and her smile was, as it should be, innocent. He watched as she quietly slipped back behind the rocks and slowly made her way around to his right.

Ebb Garret was in that point where sleep and wakefulness collided. His mind had long since stopped shutting down at night and even though his eyes were closed, his breathing even, it wouldn't take much at all to wake him. In fact, the slight rustling of the leaves brought him into a sitting position and his gun pulled from the holster. He looked in the direction of where the little girl had crawled to and fired several shots. Matt gasped as he thought the child had been killed. Doc and the other woke up to the sound of the pistol.

Matt wanted to scream, the thought of that child being killed by a ruthless animal made him physically ill.

Twig jumped up and headed over to the bushes where Ebb had fired the shots.

"What are ya' shootin' at, Ebb?" Nick asked as he stood there sleepily scratching his head.

"Thought I saw someone in the bushes." He said standing up and holstering his pistol.

"Maybe a ghost!" Twig said as he came out. "Ain't nothin' or no one here. No blood so if they was here, you sure didn't nick em." Twig said as he came back out of the bushes.

Matt breathed a sigh of relief. He hoped and prayed that the little girl returned to her family. He would not have been able to survive being the cause of a child's life.

"What are you breathin' so heavy for, Mister?" Ebb said kneeling in front of Matt. "I asked you a question Noonan." He said waiting. "What did you see?"

"It was just a puppy. A little mangy puppy is all. I didn't wanna see it get hurt." Matt said as he quickly tried to cover his worries.

"You like dogs, huh, mister. Well I don't!" Ebb said as he stood up. "And if I see that mangy little pup, I'm gonna put a bullet in it's brain, you just watch and see." He said as he stood up and walked back over to his blankets and climbed back in. "Everyone get back to sleep. We head for Dodge in the morning. I hear tell of a pretty little redhead at the Long Branch, knows how to treat a man real good." He said laying down. "But first, I'll have to kill that Lawman, heard he's her man." He laughs at his own remark.

"I heard about the lawman." Twig started. "He ain't gonna be that easy to kill. Heard he's real fast with a gun." Twig said climbing into his bed. Ebb smiled wickedly as he pulled his pistol out and fired a shot that was too close to Twig for his own comfort.

"Ya' think he's faster than that?" He laughed as he covered himself up with the blankets and laid back down to sleep. Twig was still trying to put his heart back into his chest instead of his throat, when he climbed into the bed, looking as though he were about to pass out.

TBC


	12. A Little Child

Gunsmoke 

Chapter 12

**The Consequences of a Storm**

I have to apologize, Nick was killed in previous chapter. Joby is the other Garret boy still alive. Oooops. I did a booboo. I'm tired and I was still sick. Okay, I was just not watching what I was doing. I'm going back to using my chart. 

Sitting there in the dark while the others slept; Matt couldn't help but wonder where the little girl had gone and if in fact had she been hurt and ran away. His heart felt heavy and responsible for her. 'Where the hell did she go?' he kept thinking. Then he saw her. She popped her head around the rock and smiled mischievously at Matt. Matt shook his head no, to warn her away, but she slipped back behind the rock.

Crawling quietly over to Twig, she carefully pulled his knife from the holder then slipped back into the bushes as he turned away from her in his sleep. She never showed any fear as she took the knife and quietly slipped back behind the rock. Looking for her, Matt noticed that she didn't move, or at least he was hoping she wasn't moving. He listened for any sound and other than the wind rustling through the tops of the trees, he heard nothing, but the snoring of Ebb Garret. It wasn't until he felt a slight tug on the ropes that held his hands, that he knew where the little girl had gone. All he could do was hold his breath and pray that she didn't make too much noise and wake Ebb or one of the others. She finally cut threw the ropes on Matt's wrists and he quietly brought his hands to his sides. His hand landed on something cold and steel and he knew immediately that it was a pistol. Joby heard something, and in his haze he looked up to see the little girl beside the prisoner with a knife in her hands. Matt saw him move for his gun just as Ebb and Twig woke up and pulled their guns. Diving to the ground, he rolled, grabbing the little girl and trying to get them to safety. The little girl sat in his arms as still as can be, as he turned his head back and took aim. Firing the first shot, he hit Joby in the belly who fell to his knees as he gave into the darkness that soon swallowed him whole. Ebb and Twig had dove behind the boulders. Ebb looked at their position. They were only a few feet from the horses. He signaled Twig to head for the horses. They jumped up onto the horses, grabbing the reins of the others and took off. When Matt looked back at the little girl, she lay on the ground, blood oozing from a wound to her head. Gently lifting her up, he took her over to the fire and laid her on one of the beddings.

"Who in the world is that?" Doc said watching the big man lay the child gently down.

"She's our rescuer that's who she is, Doc." Matt snapped back as he stood up and quickly went over to Doc to untie him. While Doc made his way over to the child, Matt went over to Festus and untied him. "See if you can catch up with them and get our horses back." Matt told his trusted old friend. Festus immediately took off after the running men on foot. Matt then made his way over to doc and the little girl. "Doc, I'm sorry I was snippy, is she gonna be alright?" He asked as he knelt down beside Doc and the little girl.

"Yeah, I think so. We just need to let her rest for a day or two is all." Doc said as he tied the bandage around her head.

"Well, when Festus gets back, I'll have him stay here with you and the child. I'm gonna head out to find Kitty." Matt said as he stood up. He staggered a bit and Doc saw it. Getting to his feet, Doc looked up at the big Marshal and saw the stain of red on his left shoulder. Doc began to look at his shoulder. "What are you doing, Doc?" He asked.

"I'm taking a look at this wound of yours." He gently prods the area, then pulls Matt around. "Well, it looks like the bullet went clean through, that's probably what grazed her." Taking his handkerchief from his pocket, he placed it over the bleeding wound. "You're not going anywhere until I get that bleeding to stop, otherwise you'll die on the trail looking for Kitty."

"Doc, I ain't got time for this." He said as he pulled away from Doc.

"You'll just have to sit down and find the time, Matt." He said pulling him down to sit on the huge log. "If I let you wonder out there like this, Kitty'll just have my head. And I've kind of gotten used to it sitting right where it is, on my shoulders." Doc said as he began to look at the wound again.

"Doc, you sound like you're afraid of Kitty." Matt said teasingly.

"Damn right, I am. That little spitfire of yours has quite a temper on her. And she's got one helluva aim with anything that ain't nailed down. At least, that's what I recall, you tellin' me." Doc said as he watched Matt turn bright red as he remembered that fight.

"Yeah, Doc, she sure is a fighter." He said smiling.

"That she is boy, that she is." Doc said as he continued to tend to Matt's shoulder.

It was almost getting light out when Festus came back with two horses and Ruth. They had left the horses go and continued on their way. Matt was keeping watch while Doc and the little girl slept. Matt pointed his gun in Festus' direction when he heard the noise. "It's me Mathew!" He said as he tied off the horses and headed back into the camp where Matt could see him. "How is she?" He asked as he knelt by the fire to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"I don't know, yet. She's been sleeping since she got hurt. Doc says she's gonna be alright though." He said wincing as he sat up.

"He winged ya'?" Festus asked him.

"Yeah, bullet went clean through. That's how she got hurt." He said regretting her injury.

"It weren't your fault, Mathew. Where'd the littlin' come from anyway?" He said looking over at the sleeping child.

"I don't know. But I guess we'll find out when she wakes up." Matt said as he winced again in pain.

"Why don't you get some rest till mornin' I'll spell ya'?" Festus said as he took a sip of coffee.

"If you don't mind, Festus, I think I will." Matt stood up and headed over to the vacated bedding. "I took Joby's body and laid it beside Nick's we can bury him in the morning." Matt said as he laid down on the blankets and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was fast asleep.

Kitty woke with a start. She could sense something was not right. As she looked around the room, she noticed that the sun was shining high in the sky. Kathleen began to whine and she gently lifted her into her arms. Standing up, she headed over to the chair where she could sit comfortably, and it was at that time that she realized that Rachel had been completely covered in a blanket. Some time in the night, she had died. Feeling saddened by this, she began to cry, not for herself, but for Rachel and the babies that would have to grow up without their mother. Kitty knew this feeling too well, since her mother had died when she was only 11 years old. Her father had used her in his schemes and then left her behind when things had gotten out of control. She felt the baby's mouth nudging at her covered breast and she quickly unbuttoned the blouse so that she could get to the milk she was crying for. Impatiently she sucked the nipple into her mouth and greedily drank from the woman whom was now the only thing keeping her alive. But to the baby, she knew nothing of the sadness going on around her. All she knew was that the warm liquid was filling her belly and making the emptiness go away. At that moment, Naomi chose to make her own presence known and began to cry from the cradle. Holding the baby securely with one arm, Kitty walked over to Naomi and lifted her into her arms. She sat down on the chair and helped Naomi lay back then watched as the child knew exactly what to do, as she tested the nipple with her mouth, playing her tongue across it and looking into the strange woman's beautiful blue eyes. Smiling, she took the nipple and began to suckle. As Kitty settled back and allowed the babies to nurse, she again let the tears fall down her face. As she looked at Naomi, she saw that she was looking up at her. Naomi gently reached out with her pudgy little hand and touched the tear that ran down Kitty's cheek. Smiling, she stopped nursing but after a moment, she continued. So many thoughts threatened to push her over the edge. She knew how it felt to lose her mother and her father, even though she had lost him by his own choice, it still hurt. How would Nekuma raise these girls alone? For that matter, was he going to keep his promise to his wife and let her go? She was a little uneasy about this, but she felt sure that Rachel would not lie to her and that her husband was a man of honor. Looking down, she saw that Kathleen had gone to sleep. Juggling both babies, she wasn't quite sure how she had managed to get Kathleen up on her shoulder, but she had. Naomi continued to nurse from the other breast. Kathleen lay her head on Kitty's shoulder and was fast asleep. Her little body was covering the bared breast. A few minutes later, Nekuma entered the cabin. Kitty could tell by the sweat and dust on him that he had been digging a grave. Moving to the sink, he washed his hands and face then turned back and walked over to Kitty. Gently taking Kathleen from her, he began to pat her back as Kitty covered her breast and went back to nursing Naomi.

TBC


	13. Rosebud

Gunsmoke 

**Chapter 13**

**The Consequences of a Storm**

Once again, I'd like to reiterate that these characters do not belong to me. These people belong to Paramount and those who created them, such as James Arness, Amanda Blake, Milburn Stone, Ken Curtis, Dennis Weaver and so on. They created the characters that I am writing about. They breathed more than life into these people, otherwise, we would not find a desire to continue their stories. So once again, I am borrowing them. I will return them when finished. And more than likely, they will be a hell of a lot happier.

KR

Matt watched the little girl as she slept. She slowly began to open her eyes and look around. The fire was crackling and warm, Festus had made sure that it would last the night. Sitting up, she gently reached up and touched her forehead where the bandage was. Smiling, she looked at Matt, then got up from under the covers and walked over to him. She stepped between his legs and climbed up onto his lap. Matt straightened up and leaned back as the little girl made herself at home in his arms. She pressed her face to his chest. "Are you gonna tell me your name?"

"Mama calls me Rosebud." She said smiling as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Is it just you and your Mama?" He asked her

"No, I have a Papa, he's a big man. I have a little sister; Papa calls her Possum. And a baby brother, he's two, his name is Jaimie." She said as she continued to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt.

"Were you on a wagon train with your family?" He asked as she yawned. But she pretended to not hear the question. "Where are your Mama and Papa?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She said as her little hand played with the buttons on his shirt. "Your star is missing." She said as she yawned deeply again, then closed her eyes before Matt could ask her any more questions. Matt just sat there holding the child in his arms. At 44 years old, he had just finally realized all the things he had been missing. The little girl smelled mostly of soap and water, but her head smelled of Doc's medicines. She was probably half Indian, because he could see that much in the coloring of her skin, yet he also saw something else. Her eyes were not the usual dark, brown, but a deep golden brown. She was a beautiful child with dark brown hair and some deep red highlights. He continued to think of what it would be like to have children with Kitty. Would they have red hair like her or maybe more of a golden brown? More than likely they'd have blue eyes, because both he and Kitty had blue eyes. Catching himself in this moment made him smile and ache at the same time. He wanted to find Rosebud's parents and get her home, so that he could find Kitty and bring her home. Carefully, he stood up, trying his best not to jostle her and wake her. He laid her on the bed, which wasn't far from Doc, who continued to pretend to be asleep. He had been enjoying himself watching Matt with the little girl, he knew Matt and Kitty would make wonderful parents someday. Covering her up, he gently caressed her cheek.

"You can stop pretending you're asleep, Doc. I know you're awake." He said looking over at him. Bright gray-blue eyes met his and he wanted to laugh. "I know what you're thinking, Doc." He said scolding him.

"If you know what I'm thinking, then maybe you'll tell me so's I know what I'm suppose to be thinking." He said sitting up.

"Come on, Doc, I'll pour you a cup of coffee." Matt said standing up and heading back over to the fire. Matt knew that they would probably be sitting for another day. Doc wouldn't let him ride until the wound was closed up some and also, they'd have to find Rosebud's parents before heading after Kitty.

Festus rode back into camp on Ruth just as Matt poured Doc's coffee. Dismounting, he secured Ruth's reins to a tree branch then headed back into camp. Glancing at the sleeping child, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "How's the littlin' doin'?" He asked as Doc lifted a hot cup of coffee up to him. Taking it, he sipped the dark hot liquid and breathed deeply, the aroma of fresh coffee.

"She's doing well. Sleeping again." Matt said taking a sip of coffee. "Did you find the wagon train she wondered from, or any signs?" Matt asked as he glanced at the sleeping form.

"Not a trace of 'em, Mathew. Ifin' it had rained last night I could see the trouble in finding that trail, but I rode out for per near 10 miles and not a single track." Festus says confused.

"Maybe you're losing your touch, you ain't gettin' no younger, Festus." Doc said jokingly.

"Oh hush you ole coot." Festus shot back at him.

"Shh, don't wake her. She needs her rest." Matt said standing up. "I think I'm gonna ride on ahead and leave you two to tend with Rosebud." He said dumping out his coffee.

"Is that her name, Rosebud, sure is a purty name for a purty littlin'." Festus said.

"You'll do no such thing." Doc said standing up. "I want one more day of you not using that dang blasted arm. You ride that horse of yours too hard and open that wound again, you'll bleed to death out there alone. I already told you, we go together, I'm not willing to hear Kitty cuss me out and we all know she can do it too." Doc said looking up at the big man.

Matt really didn't feel up to arguing. And he was concerned for the little girl as well. "All right, Doc, I'll do as you say." He said feeling defeated. "I think I'll go down to the stream a clean up a bit." Matt said as he lifts his saddlebag from the ground and starts down towards the stream.

"Hold on there, Matt, I could use a little cleaning up too." He said as he grabbed his bag as well and headed after Matt.

"Well, if you two don't mind, I'm gonna take a nap. I'm plum tuckered out." Festus said as he made himself comfortable on the blankets he had laid out the night before.

"Yeah, what else is new?" Doc mumbled to himself and Matt.

"I heard that you ole coot!" Festus said placing his hat over his eyes.

"He's got ears like a dog." Doc said following Matt who shook his head at the two men.



Kitty watched from the window as Nekuma continued to kneel beside the freshly covered grave of his wife. She watched as he rocked back and forth on his haunches. She could see the sorrow in the man's movements, the rocking motion, his saddened voice as he called out to the great spirit to take her home. She then watched in horrified fascination as he lifted the hunting knife in both hands, raising it to the sky and speaking words that Kitty could not understand. Taking the knife in his left hand, he cut a long deep wound into his own arm. Kitty grabbed the white towels on the sink and ran out to him. Kneeling beside him, she grabbed his arm to wrap the wound. "Da che ane!" He yelled at her as he shoved her away from him. She hit the ground hard on her bottom. Nekuma then yelled as he pounded on the dirt. "Da che ane! Da che ane!" Kitty knew that he was mourning his loss, but if he didn't take care of his arm, his daughters would lose him as well. Angrily she grabbed his arm to wrap it, Nekuma looked at her with such anger, if she were a weaker woman, she would have run from him, but she would not be dissuaded. For the first time, he saw the fire, the real fire in her eyes.

"You want your babies to grow up without a mother and Father?" She yelled at him as she pulled his arm back into her lap and began to wrap the towels around it. He then watched as she pulled her skirt up and tore off some of her petticoat to tie around the arm to keep the bandages in place. "I'm going to clean that when you come back inside the house." She told him. "I don't care if you don't understand me, but you will." She carefully stood up and looked down at him. "I'll leave you to your mourning. I'm truly sorry for your loss." She said as she gently wiped her hands on her dark skirt and headed into the house. Nekuma watched her until she disappeared behind the cabin door. He didn't understand most of what she had said, but he caught enough to know what she wanted. He also knew that she had grown very attached to his daughters and they to her. It would make things very difficult for when they leave.



An hour later, Matt and Doc returned to camp. They saw Festus sleeping and then noticed the other bed was empty.

"Festus, wake up!" Matt yelled as he went over to the bedding. He moved the covers back, not expecting to find the little girl, but just out of some inane curiosity. What he found surprised him. There lying in the middle of the bed was his badge. "She must have had it the whole time, but how?" Matt said looking up at Doc and Festus.

"I'll see ifin' I can find her tracks, Mathew." Festus said trying to scratch the sleep out of his eyes.

"Don't bother, Festus, for some reason, I don't think you'll find her." He said as he placed his badge back on.

"What are you talking about, Matt, there's a little girl out there that is lost." Doc said angrily.

"Doc, I don't know, but I get the feeling that she is back where she belongs. However, if it will make you feel better, Festus go ahead and try to track her down." He said to Festus who was already getting ready to mount Ruth.

Festus headed out of camp once again. He knew he was bone tired, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep, but he knew that Mathew and Kitty both needed him.

"Matt, sometimes I just don't get you. Why wouldn't you think he'd find a trail?" Doc said scratching his head in confusion.

"I don't know, maybe because we couldn't find any trace of her parents out here. I can't explain it, Doc, it's just a gut feeling is all." He said going back over to the stump and sitting down.

"If that ain't the most dang-blasted thing I ever heard." Doc said sitting beside him. "I guess I shouldn't get all flustered, after all, your gut has saved you many times." Doc poured them both more coffee. "I have a feeling, it's going to be a long wait." He said handing Matt his cup.



Kitty took Nekuma by the arm and guided him over to the front porch where she made him sit down. He watched as she took the basin and pitcher and poured the water, sitting it down on the porch beside him. Wringing out the rag, she began to clean the cut. He watched as she cleaned it thoroughly but gently. When she felt secure that the cut was clean, she took the small bottle of antiseptic and poured it over the wound. He said nothing, as the pain seeped into his arm. But she felt his muscles flinch under her hands. Kitty then began to wrap the arm with the bandages she had gathered from the house. Wrapping the wound securely, she split the end of the wrapping and tied it around his arm. Neatly making a knot as Doc showed her, she was confident that it would stay in place. Reaching around him, she helped him put his shirt back on and began to button it for him. Nekuma gently clasped his hands around hers and looked into her dark blue eyes. "Thank….you." He said with a bit of difficulty. Kitty smiled up at him, knowing that he probably spoke a few more words of English, but not many. As he stood to head into the house, he stumbled. Kitty quickly wrapped her arm about his waist and helped him into the cabin.

Though she was helping her capture into the cabin, to the two escaped prisoners, it looked like a man and woman working together, living together. Ebb looked over at Twig. "A white squaw!" He stated hatefully.

"Makes a man fill up with disgust." Twig said angrily as he sat down beside Ebb.

"Why do you think, a beautiful woman like that would be laying with that filthy dog?"

Ebb said removing his hat long enough to scratch his dirty head. "I ain't had me a woman for 2 years." His eyes had a dangerous gleam in them. "Come on, Twig, I'm hungry and I bet they got some vittles down there, not to mention one white squaw." He said hitting his side with his hand as they slowly begin to get up and head out.

TBC


	14. A Moment of Brief Distraction

Gunsmoke 

**Chapter 14**

**The Consequences of a Storm**

I did another booboo. I usually keep notes on my wall about my stories, characters and what happens to them. Matt had given Ebb his name as being Nathan Burke yet, I screwed it up and had Ebb call him Noonan. So I'm just going to leave it at Noonan.

I apologize for my inconsistency, but when you're in a rush, you make mistakes. I'll try to be a little more careful. Also, because of fans needing a quick fix, this chapter is shorter then the others. But another will quickly follow, I promise. I had been away, that's why I did not submit a chapter for a bit. I apologize. Read and enjoy. I apologize for any and all mistakes.

KR

By mid-morning, Kitty was sitting on the floor playing with Naomi as Rachel slept.

Kitty held the rattle up allowing the child to just barely touch it and pulled it away from her grasp. Naomi giggled and gurgled at this action. Kitty leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, just as Nekuma came into the cabin with wood and kindling for fire. "Mama." She said and Kitty's eyes welled up with tears.

"I wish I was your Mama, sweetie." She said quietly as she gently caressed her smiling face. "I wish I was." Nekuma watched her as she continued to play with his little girl. He knew what she had said, he understood the word Mama, and he could hear the pain in Kitty's voice.

Kitty gently lifted Naomi into her arms and headed over to the bed, where she propped up the pillows on either side. She sat on the edge of the bed and unbuttoned her blouse to nurse the child. As she nursed the baby, she hummed a lullaby. Within a matter of minutes, Kitty had her lying on the bed between the pillows fast asleep. Kitty lovingly held her tiny hand within her own for a moment. Her heart was being ripped in two. She knew that Matt would find her and that Nekuma would leave with his children. Standing up, she angrily swiped at the tear that gently fell down her face. She was angry, angry that she had allowed herself to become so attached to these babies so quickly, angry that Nekuma had placed her in this situation. But mostly she was angry with Jude Bonner who had done horrible things to her, worst of all, giving her a bastard child that she thought no one could love, until she fell in love with the tiny being that had been growing inside of her. And than fate had stolen her only hope for healing from what that animal had done to her. Fate had reared its jealous head and taken the innocent child from her. Things were getting harder by the minute and all she wanted to do was scream at the top of her lungs and curse the world for its harshness. Nekuma had been quietly watching her from the fireplace but she did not see him. She couldn't look at him for fear that he would see her crying.

Ebb continued to peak the tiny hole in the shutter and watched as the woman interacted with the child then carried the child to the bed, with her back to him, he could not see what she was doing, but by the motions and the placement of the child he knew that she was nursing the baby. She had placed the sleeping child on the bed between the pillows then headed over to the stove to start cooking. He realized that his mouth was becoming dry, but not for the food that he began to smell as she started to cook, but for the pretty redhead. He had seen quite a few women in his life, many of them quite lovely. He had even heard about the redhead in Dodge, but he wondered if she could be as pretty as this redhead. She moved with grace, he noticed. She would definitely have to be a lady of well breeding, he thought to himself. Her kind was something that he had never had the opportunity to get acquainted with. That is, until now. He thought to himself as he smiled at the woman as she cooked for the man who knelt on the floor looking into the cradle. He gently reached into the cradle and Ebb watched as he pulled a small blanket up and caressed the belly of the child fast asleep. Looking back, he saw Twig was still peering around the corner of the house, watching to see if anyone came out. Nodding to Twig, he leaned down and both men took their boots off before setting foot on the porch.

Quietly they crept across the porch to the front door. Pulling their guns from their holsters, one was positioned on each side of the door. Ebb raised his hand to signal Twig, when he pointed to him, the burst through the door, firing one shot, hitting Nekuma in the arm. But not before he could pull his hunting knife out of its sheath. The knife found a home within Twig's chest. Kitty watched in horror as the man fell backward, his body landing on the porch. Angry that the last of his gang had been killed,

Ebb walked over to Nekuma and struck him hard on the head, knocking the big man unconscious. Kitty rushed over to Nekuma and knelt down. Looking at him, she saw the blood seeping from the wound on his head. Without waiting, she reached under her skirt to reveal a white petticoat, from which she ripped part of the trim. She then quickly folded it up and began to wipe at the blood on his head. Naomi began to wale and Ebb walked over to the small child lying on the bed. Looking down, then over at Kitty, he saw the terror in her eyes as he smiled evilly at her and pointed his gun at the child.

"No!" Kitty screamed as she stood up and rushed over to Naomi and pushed Ebb out of the way as she grabbed the crying child. "She's just a baby!" Kitty said as she held Naomi tightly against her breast, trying desperately to sooth the child. But her cadence of her own heartbeat gave away her fear to the child and she continued to cry.

"If you don't want me to kill that little animal, then I suggest that you get that little bastard under control. Or I'll be using it for target practice." He said as he went over to the door and pushed it closed. Kitty watched with tears running down both hers and Naomi's cheek. She was terrified for the babies. This man was a ruthless animal, and she didn't know if she would be able to save the babies, let alone her own life. Right now, all that mattered, was getting Naomi to quiet down. Sitting back down on the bed, she gently lay Naomi in her arms and began with a soothing lullaby. It was working as the child hiccupped one last cry and began to listen the soft voice that brought her a tender melody. She forced herself to relax and breathed deeply as she lifted her blouse slightly, trying to hide her body from the stranger, as she allowed Naomi to nurse, just a bit to get her back to sleep. When Naomi had finally fell asleep, she got up and headed over to the cradle behind her. She lay Naomi on the makeshift bed and took the pillows from the bed to keep her safe. As she looked down at the baby, she smiled slightly, she was afraid. This man didn't care who he killed, so it was obvious to Kitty that killing Naomi or even Kathleen, would be very easy for this pig. Whispering to herself, she promised Rachel that she would keep her daughters safe at all costs.

TBC


	15. Knowing Him, Knowing Her

Gunsmoke 

**Chapter 15**

**The Consequences of a Storm**

Well, friends, I think there will be one more chapter after this. Sorry to have taken so long, but work and life get in the way.

KR

Matt stood up and stretched his arm slightly. He then walked over to the bolder where he has first spotted Rosebud and then back towards Doc. "If you're gonna start pacing again, I'm gonna go down to the stream and get me a little peace and quiet." Doc said as he continued to sip his coffee.

"Sorry, Doc, I'm just wondering what's taking so long." Matt said as he sat on the log and poured himself a fresh cup of coffee.

"Festus is a good tracker, Matt, if there's anything to find out there, he'll find it." He said as he watched the big Marshal sip nervously on the coffee. "You wanna tell me what's really wrong?" He said as blue eyes peered at him over the coffee cup.

"Doc, I'm fine, really." He said taking another sip.

"Matt, something is bothering you, what is it?" Doc said as he watched his friend fidget in his seat.

"It's a bad feeling I have, Doc. Just a gut feeling, but when Festus gets back, we're heading out." Doc looked at him to say something, but Matt interrupted him. "Now look, Doc, I know you said, one more day, but if I wait one more day, it's gonna be too late. I just know it will."

"Alright, Matt, but we ride out together." Doc pulled his watch from his pocket and checked it. "It's nearly two, Festus should be returning soon. You could do with some rest." Doc said looking at him.

"Alright, Doc, I'm not going to argue. I'll try to get some rest." He said as he got up and went back over to his bedding. Lying down, he pulled the blanket up over him and within a matter of minutes he was fast asleep.

Doc smiled, he knew that Matt was exhausted, but he also knew how stubborn the man could be. Especially where Kitty was concerned. He had watched the two of them for twenty years. He had seen things that no one else had seen. Like a gentle caress of her hand as he left the saloon, or the way his hand moved to the small of her back when he lead her to a table. Most of the people in Dodge didn't pay any attention to their Marshal's infatuation with the little redhead, but Doc knew it was much more than that. Doc thought back to the night, 12 years ago, when he had quietly slipped down the alley, taking the back route to the saloon from Ma' Smalley's. He caught glimpse of a couple in the shadows, the woman's knees were tight around the man's hips, and the sounds coming from them could not be mistaken for anything but the sounds of ones in the throes of passion. Slipping into the darkness, he knew he couldn't go by them without them knowing he was there so he waited for the couple to finish. He had seen the frilly shoes the woman wore and the shortness of her skirt told him it was one of the girls from the Long Branch. And then he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, Matt, Oh yessssss!" She moaned as she reached the ledge and fell over.

"Kitty," He moaned quietly. "I love you, Kitty." That voice was definitely the voice of the young Marshal and he had just opened his heart to the young woman.

"I love you too, Matt." She said gently kissing him. He could barely see them but he new that Matt was helping her with her dress and then he finished with his own clothing.

As she took his hand, she had led the young Marshal up the back stairs of the Long Branch. Doc watched as Matt stopped on the steps and held her hand.

"What is it, Matt?" She said looking straight into his dark blue eyes.

"I want you to be my woman, Kitty. I want you to be mine and mine alone." He said as he stared into her pale blue eyes. "I know that I was your first. From this moment on, I wanna be the only man."

Doc watched as her trembling hand reached up and caressed his cheek. "Matt, there's never been anyone else. It's always been just you. You are the only man I want to be with, the only man I have ever been with, I swear." She said as her forearm rested on his shoulder.

"I knew that, but I just wanted to make things clear. I've never loved anyone the way that I love you, Kitty." He said sliding his arms around her waist. Kitty leaned forward and lowered her mouth to his. The kiss was long and passion filled. And it took both of them by surprise.

Smiling, Doc leaned back on the log as the big Marshal began to snore lightly. Festus would be returning to camp soon. At least, for Matt's sanity, he was hoping Festus would be back soon.



It was almost five o'clock when Festus came riding back into camp. Matt was sitting on the log, trying to drink his cup of coffee, with little success. Standing up, he gave Festus a few moments to dismount and grab a cup of coffee.

"Anything?" Matt asked him.

"Nothin' Mathew, not a sign of the little girl or a wagon train, nothing for miles." He said before taking a big gulp of coffee. Festus sat down on the log and breathed deeply.

"As soon as you get rested, we're heading out." Matt said to him.

"But Mathew, it's getting dark." He said standing up.

"You can see better 'en anyone I know, Festus. I know you can track at night. We have to go as soon as you are rested." He said as he began to roll up his bed and gather his things up.

Festus could hear the desperation in his voice. Sitting back down, he looked over at Doc who handed him a plate of beans. Doc only nodded in agreement to Festus, no words were necessary. Both men had learned a long time ago, that when it came to Kitty, you didn't get in his way.



Nekuma had lost a great deal of blood. The only good thing was that the bullet had gone straight through, which meant Kitty didn't have to go digging for it. The head was wrapped up, and the arm was as well, but he had lost a great deal of blood before it had finally stopped bleeding. As she knelt down beside Nekuma, she gently pulled the bandage up, checking it. It was somewhat soiled by the blood so she gently unwrapped it. Once the bandage was off, she dipped the rag in the warm water and gently cleansed the wound once again. Getting to her feet, Kitty walked over to the cabinet. The whole time she was helping Nekuma, Ebb had been watching her. She looks over at him, there was a look in his eyes, one she had seen on other men before, one she had seen not so long ago, when she had been in Jude Bonner's possession. Her heart lurched as a lump rose in her throat. Looking in the cabinet, she spots the full bottle of whiskey and grabs a hold of it. The bottle was dusty, it was obvious that it had been there for some time. Closing the cabinet, she headed back towards Nekuma to sterilize the wound. As she walked past Ebb, he watched the movement of her hips. He had finally had enough of watching her, now he wanted her. Grabbing her by the wrist, he pulled her around to face him, pulling her tight against his body.

"Why would such a pretty lady be with a dirty Indian?" He said, his face too close to her own, for comfort.

"He's not the one that's dirty." She said as she suddenly pulled her arm from his grasp. She then headed back towards Nekuma. Kneeling down, she opened the bottle and poured some on the rag.

But Ebb wasn't ready to let it go. Angrily he stalked after her, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her to her feet. Nekuma tried to get to his feet, but Ebb hit him in the head again, knocking him to the ground.

"You prefer getting dirty, then you're gonna get dirty." He said dragging her struggling form over to the bed. He shoved her to the bed slapping her hard across the face as she fell. His body was suddenly on top of hers, heavy and sweaty. Her mind swam with fear, and memories of what Jude and his men had done to her. The scene unfolded in her mind. Her nude body prone on the cold dirt, on her belly, she tried to crawl away from the man now approaching her. It was too dark to see his face, but she felt his hands on her legs pulling her under him. Screaming, she swung out at her attacker, not realizing she was now reacting to the present. She struck him twice in the jaw before he struck her one last time. She was barely conscious and barely aware of him tearing away her slips. She felt it more than heard it, as the front door was kicked in. Ebb stood up to face the intruder. "Burke!" He said standing there looking at the big man.

"Matt!" She cried as she tried to pull her blouse closed. Ebb looked at the redhead, confused.

"Who's Matt?" He asked her.

"I am. Matt Dillon. US Marshal." He said glaring at Ebb. Looking back down at Kitty, he realized who the man at the door was. Than that meant the redhead was the Saloon Owner from Dodge.

His reaction was quick as he pulled his gun from the holster and turned, aiming at the big man, but not quick enough. As he turned towards, he saw out of the corner of his eye, the speed with which the Marshal had drawn his gun. Everything seemed to move along slowly, as the bullet left a trail of smoke before killing its intended target. It was one moment, one long moment of clarity, that Ebb came to a grave realization, the Marshal from Dodge, **_was_** faster. In disbelief, he fell to his knees and drew his last breath. Matt could not wait any longer, he rushed over to Kitty and helped her sit up. As Doc and Festus entered the cabin, they saw Kitty safely in Matt's arms.

TBC


	16. It's The Right Thing to Do

Gunsmoke 

**Chapter 15**

**The Consequences of a Storm**

Due to the fact that I've been taking too long to finish, I wanted to post this. I am hoping you will forgive any spelling or grammatical errors. Please enjoy and hope you all did have it figured out. I've already started another story, but have not posted any of it yet. Just let me start by saying it is so off the wall.

KR

It seemed like an eternity to Kitty before Matt would relinquish hold on her. His face was buried in her neck and the scent of her long red hair was his sanctuary. She had let him pull her into a standing position, and now she stood there holding the big Marshal as he desperately let go of his demons and fears.

"Matt!" He heard the gentle voice of Doc and reluctantly pulled his face from the warm haven of her neck. Looking up, he saw that Doc and Festus had gotten the Indian to his feet and wanted to place him on the bed so Doc could tend to him. Matt held onto Kitty and pulled her away from the bed as Doc and Festus laid him on the bed.

"He kidnapped you?" He asked her as he looked down into her shining eyes.

"Yes, but Matt." She started and he tried to pull from her grasp, but she would not let go of him.

"Let me go, Kitty." He said in a deep dangerous tone. But it wasn't one that frightened her.

"No, let me show you why?" She said taking his arm and leading him over to the cradle. There, staring up at him with big brown eyes, was one of the most beautiful little creatures he had ever laid eyes upon. Then he looked towards his left, only a few inches from the cradle, lying on the makeshift bed, still asleep, another little dark headed angel. Kitty watched, surprised as Matt knelt down and gently touched the silken head of the sleeping child. Naomi woke to the unfamiliar touch and sat up on unsteady knees. Turning herself over onto her backside, she reached up for the big man, who could not deny the child the comfort she sought. Gently lifting her into his arms, he then took her over to the chair and sat down as she whimpered softly.

"Hey, there little one. It's alright, you're safe now." Kitty sat on the stool next to the chair and watched at Naomi looked at the stranger. She climbed up on her knees, placed her pudgy hands flat on his chest and stared up into a new set of blue eyes. "What she doing?"

"Rachel, her momma told me that Nekuma's people believe that children look deep into your soul. That's how they know whether or not they can trust you." Matt allowed the child to look him over and waited. Naomi smiled and giggled then reached out to Kitty.

"Mama!" She said and Matt's eyes widened. He saw the pain in Kitty's and he knew then that she had given so much of herself to the baby in the past few days.

"Rachel died early this morning. Nekuma buried her out by the oak tree." She said looking at Matt. Festus had managed to put a pot of coffee on and was trying to cook some beans for them. Doc had gotten Nekuma to settle down and he was now resting.

"Well, I think he's gonna be alright. He'll be fit to travel in a couple of days." Doc said pulling a chair out from under the table and sitting down.

"Good, we'll take him back to Dodge, he can….." Before Matt could finish, Kitty interrupted him.

"Matt, please just let me explain things." He said pleadingly as she held the Naomi against her breast.

"Why don't we set for some coffee and beans. Anyone hungry?" Festus asked from the stove.

"I could use a bite." Doc said standing up and pulling a chair out for Kitty. She smiled and walked over to him. Doc reached up and took the baby from her arms. Naomi went willingly to the old man, unafraid of him. It seemed she felt she could trust him as well.

"Kitty, that man kidnapped you." Matt said as he turned his chair towards the table.

"Yes, he did." She said getting up from her seat and going over to the cradle. Gently she reached in and lifted Kathleen into her arms. Smiling at the baby, she turned and walked back over to the table. "This is why." She said placing the infant in his arms. "Rachel had no milk and Kathleen couldn't keep cow's milk or goat's milk down, so he was desperate." She sat down across from Matt. "He was desperate to keep his child alive, knowing full well, that his wife was dying."

"So you were just a wet nurse?" Doc said to her.

"Yes, Doc. My milk was the first thing she had kept down in three days. She was really weak when I arrived. But look at her now, almost a week has past and she's healthy, she's alive." She looked at Matt. "He never hurt me, Matt. In fact, that man beat him for trying to protect me." She gently placed her hand on his knee. "He only wanted to save his child, nothing more."

"Are you asking me to turn a blind eye to this and let him go?" He said holding the sleeping infant. Festus placed dishes in front of everyone and began to dish out some beans. The biscuits Kitty had made earlier were still fresh and in the basket covered with a napkin. Doc reached into the basket and pulled a biscuit out and handed it to Naomi who was trying to reach for his plate of beans. He watched as she took a bit of the roll, it fell apart somewhat and she let it dribble down her chin.

"Well, this little one seems to be a bit hungry too. I think maybe food is a good idea." He said as Kitty looked at him and smiled. Kitty knew by the twinkle in the old man's eyes, that he had fallen in love with the child, just as she had.

"So what happens now?" Matt asked Kitty as she turned back to look at him.

"We make sure he's well enough to travel and he and the girls will more than likely return to his tribe. We go home, to Dodge." She said trying to fool herself in believing that it would be that easy, but Doc, Festus and Matt knew it would not be so easy for her. When Kitty committed to something, she gave her whole being. When she was committed to someone, she gave her heart, freely. Festus watched the group quietly. He knew in his heart that leaving those babies would be hard on her and she had been through so much this past year.

Doc took a spoonful of beans and as he brought it to his mouth a pudgy little hand reached up and caused the bean to spill down his shirt and on Naomi's head as well.

"All you have to do is ask, Little one, I'm more than happy to share." He said laughing at her as she looked up at him, a huge grin on her face as the beans and juice ran down her head. Kitty quickly got up and took a napkin and began to clean her off. The whole time they were laughing at the event.

"I'm sorry, Doc, let me take her." She said but he protested.

"You just sit yourself down there, young lady, I've got this well in hand." He said taking a little bit of beans on the spoon and feeding them to her. "See, I'm an old hand at this."

"I think you got the 'old hand' right." Festus said to Doc.

"You hush up you fool. You don't know nothing about babies." Doc retaliated.

"Aw foot, Doc, what's there to learn, they's just little people who can't talk. Needs attention and love is all." Festus said feeding Naomi beans from his spoon. "This littlin's got a good appetite.

Matt watched Kitty who watched Naomi interacting with Doc and Festus. His heart was breaking for her, because no matter how brave she tried to be, he knew that it was killing her, knowing she would be letting go soon.



The past three days had been pretty quiet. Matt noted that Nekuma was healing, while Doc and Festus tended to him and Kitty took care of the girls. He also realized that Kitty was right. Last night as they lay in each other's arms she asked him what he would do if it had been his daughters and her dying. It was a question he didn't want to face, but truth be told, desperate times call for desperate measures. And given the circumstances, he couldn't blame Nekuma. He knew he would have done whatever was necessary to keep his daughters alive.

As he watched Kitty, place kisses on the sleeping infants face, and inhale the gentle scent of the child, he saw a tear slip from her eyes and glide gently down her cheek. She leaned over the side of the wagon and gently placed Kathleen in the basket. Matt handed Naomi to her. She could no longer hide her tears as the baby began to cry. Naomi knew something wasn't right and clung to Kitty. Kitty lovingly kissed her wet cheeks and carefully handed her up to Nekuma and as she let go of her she spoke in his tongue, to Naomi. "Nahche waheyna, jious." Nekuma understood that this woman had given much for his daughters and she was kind and loving. He also understood that he was breaking her heart, but his girls needed to be raised with their own people.

"Thank you." He said as he held a crying Naomi on his lap.

Kitty stepped back from the wagon as he released the break and began to pull away. The four of them stood there watching. Kitty was standing in front of Matt. When she could take no more, she suddenly turned into his chest and hid her face as she quietly sobbed. Doc scratched at his whiskers feeling useless. Here was another heartache for Kitty to deal with. Festus just tried to smile, but he too knew this would not be easy.

"Let's go home, Kitty." Matt said as he began to lead her over to the horses. Mounting their horses they headed home for Dodge.

It had been two weeks since their return to Dodge. A great deal had changed in those two weeks. Kitty had asked Matt to Marry her their first day back. They had rode into town, dirty and tired and she told him she wanted to get married. Well, Matt left her and Doc off at the Long Branch while he went over and called on Parson Jones. They were married that evening out at Doc's ranch. Doc then signed over the ranch to them as a wedding gift. It had needed some work on it and he was just too old for that, he had told them. So now they had a ranch to tend to. Kitty had wired Bess Thompkins in New Orleans, offering her 1/3 owner ship of The Long Branch. She didn't want to give up the Saloon, but she also wanted time for Matt and perhaps a baby or two if she were lucky enough to have them. Standing by the front window, looking out into the night, Matt felt safe and warm in his home. The clearing of her throat behind him, brought Matt out of his daydream. He turned to find Kitty standing in the door in a soft pink robe, which he knew to be covering the same soft color nightgown.

"Are you going to stand there all night and look out the window or will you be coming to bed anytime soon?" She looked like a vision in pink. Hell she looked like a vision no matter what color she wore. Matt dried his hand and placed the towel on the counter. He then moved over to Kitty who was still standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

"Oh, I'm definitely coming to bed, Mrs. Dillon." He said slipping his arms around her waist as he led her over to the bed. Kitty smiled up at Matt as he slowly began to undress her. This was one of his favorite parts of their games. He slowly allowed the robe to fall from her body, allowing it to hit the floor. There were two rhinestone clasps in the front of the nightgown. With trembling hands, he gently pulled them loose. His hands slid up her shoulders than slid down, pushing the gown off of her shoulders, down her body until she stood before him, naked.

"How come I always end up naked first?" She asked as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Because while you undress me, I get to look at you." He said, his hands moving from her waist to her hips, over her buttocks.

"I'm not so sure that's at all fair." She said pushing his shirt over his shoulders. He took the shirt and threw it on the chair in the corner and turned back to her unbuckling his belt.

"I never said anything about fair, I just said I like it that way." He said as she went to her knees, taking his britches and underwear with her. She pulled on his leg and he lifted his bare foot out of the pant leg and then the other. Matt reached out to her and pulled her to her feet.

"What else do you like, Mr. Dillon?" She said as he wrapped his arms around her warm body.

"Why don't I show you." He said backing her up to the bed. He gently laid her across the huge bed and climbed on top of her. Her body was warm and soft and he craved her every waking moment. Matt gently lowered his mouth to hers. His tongue teasingly tracing the out-line of her lower lip, then begged for entrance. She didn't make him wait too long. Their tongues tangled in a dance they knew well. And their bodies were quickly catching fire. His fingers played gently over her skin, touching every spot known to him as one of those places that made her moan. He loved to make her moan and cry out his name. The things her just by touching her. His knee gently moved between her thighs and she moved her thighs apart, granting him access. Matt moved his body into the cradle of her thighs. They were more than ready, no more foreplay was necessary, and he swiftly moved deep into her heated sheath. It seemed like forever before they began to move, but soon their bodies began to move in an age old rhythm that quickly rose until the flame was white hot and their bodies moving hard and fast. Kitty threw her head back as she fell over the edge and a sharp cry was heard from deep in her throat. Matt soon followed, emptying his seed within her. His body fell, exhausted and sweaty on top of her. They made love again, late into the night until exhaustion finally took over.

Kitty heard something at her front door. Climbing out of the warm bed she padded barefoot across the room to get her robe and looked over at Matt still asleep. "I hope it's not Doc and Festus already, it's too early." She said to herself. But as she opened the door, she saw no one standing there. And then she heard that familiar word.

"Mama." Naomi said reaching up to her from the basket which held her and her sleeping sister. Her heart felt as though it would burst. Little did she know that Nekuma was on his horse sitting on the hilltop watching her. Kitty knelt down and gently caressed Naomi's cheek.

"Mama!" The word came out plain as day and it brought tears to Kitty's eyes as she lifted Naomi into her arms and rained kisses all over her face. The baby giggled softly as her mother showered her with kisses.

"Matt! Matt, come quick!" She yelled back towards the bedroom. Matt had only been up a few moments as he awoke to an empty bed. He had been trying to get his trousers on. Quickly buttoning them, he came out to see his wife still clad in her nightgown, kneeling on the ground at the door. He stood over her and saw the babies. His heart was relieved. Gently reaching into the basket, he lifted Kathleen into his arms. She had been awakened when Kitty called to Matt.

Nekuma watched the scene from the hilltop. A slight pang of jealousy coursed through his heart as he watched the new family below. He knew in his heart that this would be the best thing for his girls. They would have both a mother and a father, and he believed that Kitty's man would be an honorable man. He watched as the big man gently brought the baby to his face and planted a kiss on her forehead. Standing up, he gently took Kitty's arm and helped her stand. It was at that time that they saw Nekuma riding away.

"Why do you think he left his girls with us?" Matt asked her.

"Because he wanted them to have a _Mama_ and a papa." She said smiling up at Matt. Matt grabbed the basket and then followed Kitty into the house. The family would have their first breakfast together along with Grampa Adams and Uncle Festus.

The End


End file.
